The general takes over
by dead.but.true
Summary: Furuichi is in his third year now. The Tohoshinki graduated, Oga's in the demon world, Ishiyama High is without a leader. That's why Furuichi decides to take over and unify Ishiyama for the greater good! M for language and maybe violence. Includes FuruLamia. Lemon in later chapters. The last four chapters are out now all at once!
1. Note and Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: I read some fanfics involving Furuichi, but I found none really focusing on what happened in the third year of Ishiyama (except for two I'll list in the next chapter), so I decided to write one. This chapter just lists the changes that happened, because quite a few things happened which are confusing. My facts are mostly made up or from the wikia. So just enjoy!**

Two years passed and Furuichi, Chiaki and Yuka (and theoretically Oga) are graduating. Furuichi should be around 18 or 17, I'll say he's 17, so I can include a slight FuruLamia. Lamia is now by the age of 15.

In the last chapter one frame states Furuichi as "The man with the hundred faces" and demons seem to be no longer a secret to most of people (somewhere was the destruction of Hokkaido by Oga mentioned, but I think I'm messing a fanfic up). My vague theory is just because of the Pillar Squad and all the mysterious incidents people found out – at least in Ishiyama – and somehow don't give a shit.

Furuichi has the ability to be possessed by any demon of the Pillar Squad. He also can be possessed by multiple demons at once and he'll be able to "summon" them without the tissues (srsly, it's too stupid that he'd push up those things every fight).

Now that Oga is gone and all the Tohoshinki graduated, Furuichi thinks it's his duty to seize the power over Ishiyama High. Thus will definitely result in fights and conflicts with the Red Tails, but I will focus on the strategic part. I want to see him as the general! He only acts like this a few times...

now you've gone through this strange and irritating intro, enjoy reading!


	2. Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: So here's the first chapter. I don't know how the story will turn out, I just hope for the best. I also hope for reviews that tell me what I should improve, because it feels like this story lacks something.**

Furuichi woke up. The sun shone through his curtains and illuminated the room with a strange glow. He slowly stood up, gathering his thoughts. It was a sunny Sunday morning. Tomorrow would his third year as an Ishiyama High student begin. His last year. He sighed as he thought of this school.

120% delinquent rate, full of punks and idiots. Furuichi felt sometimes as if he was the only sane person. Sure, some members of the Red Tails – Chiaki and Yuka – weren't as dumb as the rest, but even they lacked some common sense and intellect. The best example was when he deceived the Tohoshinki and the others to search for Eno.

He sighed again. This year would be hell. Oga told him a few days ago he'd go to the demon world for "some business" and didn't know when he'd return. Everyone of the Tohoshinki already graduated, Nene, Natsume and Shiroyama too. The last members of the Ishiyama gang – he, Yuka and Chiaki – were now in charge. It would be a real problem to maintain at least a shroud of control over Ishiyama High. Sure, he had grown stronger, being able to summon members of the Pillar Squad without the tissues and enduring the pain longer, but he could never unify Ishiyama on his own.

 _Unify_. This thought never crossed his mind before. Right know, the only remaining faction was the Ishiyama gang, which was the alliance between the Red Tails and Oga, or now him. The throne of Ishiyama belonged to Oga, and as the strategist it was his duty to secure it for him! Even if Oga would never return to this school, at least his legacy must remain! He could deal with finding a successor later.

But what could he, the rather weak Furuichi Takayuki, even do? He could never do this all by himself. For now he decided that the biggest fraction were the Red Tails, but they wouldn't be a menace...yet. 'I will think this through tomorrow...', he thought and went downstairs to eat the breakfast Honoka had made.

It was the late evening when he heard a knock on his window. He opened it and saw – Lamia. "Lamia! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be with Oga?", he asked confused. "Yeah, but Dr. Furcas send me over to check on your health, because of the demons, you know." "Oh. Okay." He cleared his voice. "Come on in."

Lamia sat down on a chair. "Man, I want to be with Hilda-nee and Beelze-sama right now and not check on your stupid health...", she sighed. "Well, sorry for existing.", Furuichi replied. "...whatever. Just take your shirt off." Lamia sighed.

"Hm, lets see...no bruises, no scars, nothing. Seems you haven't been fighting for a while now." "Thankfully yes. It was my first vacation without any troubles so far. I really enjoyed it. Actually, we went to a resort, but this time Oga didn't snatch me away. I could hang out all day at the pool, sipping some cocktails." "And harassing the girls passing by.", Lamia said sarcastically. "How rude! I was very polite and so were they! I didn't get rejected or hit or abused. It was one of the best experiences of my life so far.", Furuichi insisted. Lamia looked at him with disgust. "Seriously, what kind of lowlife are you living, you idiot?!"

After some other insults and examinations, they were finished. "You can put your shirt back on." "Thanks. I don't want to imagine what would happen if Honoka would have come..." The door opened. "...right now...", ended Furuichi his sentence, seeing Honoka in the hallway.

"H-hey, that's not what it looks like!", he yelled, but Honoka already looked at him shocked. "My brother in his room with a girl...shirtless..." "Don't get the wrong idea!", said Lamia, but it was too late. "Brother, you're such a pervert!" Honoka slammed the door shut and ran away.

"Why does it always end like this...", sighed Furuichi tired. "It's not like I wanted you to take your shirt off!", yelled Lamia flustered. "Actually you did...never mind. Good night." "Pff." Lamia sighed and left.

The alarm went off. Furuichi grabbed his phone and turned it off. Yawning he stood up, scratched his chest and took a shower. He dressed lazily, took his bag and headed towards Ishiyama High. Today would be the first day of the third year. Today would be the day he'd begin unifying Ishiyama.

 **A/N: This chapter is rather short, but I felt a little cliffhanger would make a bit more interesting. The next one will follow in approximately two or three days, but I also started a second story with Furuichi called "The sane scientist". Feel free to check it out!**


	3. First moves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Huh, this chapter was finished earlier than I thought. Well, it was an allnighter, more or less. In this chapter Furuichi takes the first steps to conquer Ishiyama. There will be a lot of OC's from now on, but they will just be named. I think of them a bit like figures on a chess board, they won't be in action that much, except a few. Some will fight with Furuichi, some not. Anyway, as usual, enjoy!**

Furuichi was on his way to school. He thought a lot. Unifying Ishiyama...a hard task. Nearly impossible for every human, but not for him! Well, was he even a human? After all, he was a bit like a contractor, right? But that aside, he had to check the situation. He knew of the strongest faction already: the Red Tails. The Red Tails would never bow down to anyone, he knew that. The previous situation was only possible due to the fact that Kunieda was in love with Oga, but he couldn't use this to his advantage anymore. Well, he had to rely on his lose contact with Kunieda, and he still had a good connection to Misaki, Ogas big sister, but he didn't want to bother her with that.

What other groups were big? There was a guy in third year who was the heir to a small yakuza clan. His name was...Yamazaki. Hideyoshi Yamazaki. He had gathered a lot of two and third years. As far as he knew, the Yamazaki clan wasn't on good terms with the Kanzaki group. "Seriously, the Ishiyama gang is hated by everyone...", he sighed.

There was also a lose alliance of others thugs, they called themselves "Sons of Hell". They were pretty weak, fortunately. But what about the freshmen? He had no idea what groups would form now. "Maybe I should start my own little gang.", he mumbled.

"Yo, Creep!" A female voice shouted at him from behind. It was Yuka. "Wazzap, creep?" She smiled, sucking on a lollipop. "Well, I had a nice vacation. And you?" "Ah, just some Red Tails things happened, y'know." "M-hm. Hey, Yuka, I don't think Oga will show up this year." "Whaaat? Really?", she said in her usual lazy voice. "Yeah. Don't you think that this will cause some troubles?" "Nah, not really. Why should it?" "Well, after the Tohoshinki left, Oga was the one to hold the most power, along with the Red Tails. But when he's gone, everyone will go crazy, especially the freshmen. Maybe you should keep an eye on them." "Not my problem." Yuka shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm sure there will be someone who will work this stuff out.", said Furuichi. He looked at Yukas face. "Maybe it will be us, the Red Tails.", she joked, but the little spark in her eyes showed that she took the bait. "Good luck with that!", laughed Furuichi.

Furuichi sat in his classroom. He was alone, but that didn't suprise him. 'Well, Yuka will tell Chiaki about the problem soon. They will certainly want to uphold the rules they created and will bring down their punishment to those who dare to approach girls. They are strong enough to take on several groups at once...so if I could start I fight between them and maybe the Yamazaki group, other delinquents will join the fight soon.' Furuichi sighed. He know had a slight possibility of bringing the Red Tails down, but even more he had the possibility of launching an attack and tell the Red Tails about it. The Yamazaki group would be crashed and the Red Tails would owe him one. 'Although it's a little bit cheap to sell out his allies, it's not like I'm betraying them. I don't will work together with them at anytime.'

He was satisfied with this idea. What now? He sighed again. Oh, he didn't check out the freshmen yet! Maybe someone had some intel about them. But who? "That's bad. I need someone who has his ears everywhere, someone a bit like Natsume.", he muttered. "Well, if there isn't anyone, I have to train someone! But how?"

It can't be someone who's involved in one of the groups. He had to be somewhat loyal to him – or at least honest – and he mustn't be weak. Tough choice. Was there even someone like this? Furuichi sighed again. Time to look around.

He stepped out of his classroom and went to the first floor. It was full of punks and delinquents, all freshmen. They were already beating each other up. None of them seemed to be particular strong or charismatic. Someone spotted him. "Hey! You! The pussy with the silver hair! What do you want here?!" "Who are you calling pussy, bitch?", retorted Furuichi. He knew he had to use swear words from now on. "Huh? What did ya say, moron?", said the punk and approached him. "I asked you son of a bitch what you're business with us is! A weakling like you does not fit into Ishiyama High! We have 120% delinquent rate, bitch!" He showed him his middle finger, taunting Furuichi.

"You're talking to your senior, idiot. Fuck off." Furuichi wasn't in the mood for a clash right now. "Huh? You little brat are a third year? Fool someone else! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" The punk raised his fist and stormed towards Furuichi. "If you want a fight that bad...", muttered Furuichi and summoned Hecadoth to his side, "...you can have it!" Thus said, Furuichi punched him straight into the wall.

The whole floor fell silent and looked at Furuichi. "Anyone else? Bring it on, bitches!" Furuichi got into a fighting stance. Freed from their confusion, a lot of delinquents stormed towards him, just to receive a beating from Furuichi. After he finished, he spat on the ground. "You better not mess with The General!" He looked at them with disgust and walked away. Furuichi noticed a girls looking at him, but ignored it. Everything was going as planned.

A few minutes later a girl arrived in a run-down classroom full of other girls. "Guys!" She panted from running. "What is it, Aki-chan?", asked Chiaki, as calm as always. "Aki-chan? Who's she?", asked a Red Tail. "I'm Akira Yuu, first year and new member of the Red Tails." "Really? Welcome to the crew!", said the Red Tail member and waved at Akira. "Well, however, I was on the first floor to get something to drink, and then a boy showed up. I mean, not one of these testosterone monsters, no, he really looked like a boy. Anyway, some punk picked on him and – and got beaten up by that pussy! After that the boy finished up at least ten other delinquents. He called himself 'The General'" "General? You mean Furuichi, the creep?", asked Yuka bored. "Furuichi the creep?", asked Akira confused. "Yeah, Furuichi. He's always after girls and harasses them. He's Ogas best friend. He's called 'The Strategist' or even 'The General' by some people. He's said to be the brains behind Oga.", said Yuka. "The brain behind the monster Oga? No wonder he's so strong!", said Akira impressed.

"Well, actually it's quite a suprise. Furuichi never was a fighter. He always ran away or got beaten up. That's strange...", said Chiaki. "Aki-chan, as the leader of the Red Tails I have a request for you: please observe him and his actions. Go to him, talk a little, he'll definitely fall for that." "Of-of course!", yelled Akira.

Meanwhile Furuichi was checking out other freshmen in hope of finding his first recruit...


	4. Subordinates and a honeypot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Wow, I didn't know I could write chapters so fast as I do right now! But sadly it turns out the story is much more difficult to write than I thought. Fuck it, things will work out. I don't know how often I will be able to update, maybe everyday, then two weeks no chapter...I think I'll write some chapters in advance and follow my usual pattern: Monday and Thursday.**

 **I think, this story will consist of up to 20 chapters, maybe more, maybe less, I don't know yet for sure. But the more, the merrier, right? Maybe I'll write a Christmas and a New Years special...enjoy reading!**

Furuichi was still looking for a freshmen suiting his task. He didn't know of the discussion the Red Tails had, but he knew that every girl in the school was a member, and surely she'd tell them. 'Perfect.', he thought, 'They'll investigate in the matter, asking why I am so strong suddenly. Yuka and Chiaki won't tell them about the demon stuff...Yuka might tell Kanzaki, but that won't be a bother.'

Furuichi looked in every classroom. They were stuffed with delinquents yelling at each other, but in the last classroom he saw something unexpected: a boy sitting in silence in a corner of the classroom. "That could be the guy.", Furuichi said to himself and entered the classroom. Everybody looked at him, wondering who that silver haired weakling might be. Furuichi ignored everyone and walked towards the boy. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. "Hey idiot. What are ya doin' here, huh?" The delinquent looked at him with a death glare. "My my, is that the way you should speak with a senior? You have no manners." "Senior? Are you fucking kidding me? Look at yourself, pussy! You're a weakling, a worm I could stomp easily!", laughed the delinquent. "Knock it off, bitch. I'm the General, the brain behind Oga, the monster. Wanna fuck with me? C'mon and try, but don't beg for pardon afterwards. Bitch." "Huh? Begging? You?" The delinquent looked irritated and wanted to punch him.

Furuichi sighed. In a mere second he summoned Graphel, kicking the punk through the window. "There you have it. What about you guys? Wanna fight too?", asked Furuichi, pretending to be bored. "You want a beating? Bring it on, 'General'!" Every delinquent attacked, only to receive a heavy blow.

After the fight Furuichi approached the boy sitting in the corner. The boy looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Yo.", greeted Furuichi him. "H-hey...", stuttered the boy. "Nah, don't look at me like that.", said Furuichi with a smile. "I'm Furuichi, the General. And you are?" "I-I'm Akihisa. Akihisa Shou." "Akihisa Shou? Funny name. Anyways, you don't seem like a bad guy. Why are you at Ishiyama High?" "All my brothers are here, so I had to attend it. I don't like here, though." "Yeah, Ishiyama's pretty bad. So, you're brothers are in third and second year?" "Yes, General.", said Akihisa, still feeling uneasy. "C'mon, don't call me General. It's just a stupid nickname. You don't look like a guy who's into fighting...how exactly do you plan to survive this living hell?" "I-I hoped my brothers would protect me, b-but I don't think they will. After all, they don't wanna get trouble with the Yamazaki group or the Devils Squad." "The Devils Squad? Never heard of them." "It's a group consisting mainly of first years. They're not that strong, but they make it up with numbers and some connections to the right people. I heard they're in touch with the Kanzaki family.", said Akihisa. "Really? Kanzaki? Now that's surprising...", muttered Furuichi. "Say, Akihisa..." "Y-Yes?" "What would you say if I'd protect you a little? In exchange for a small favor of course." "How much?" "How much?", laughed Furuichi. "Listen, Akihisa, I don't want money. I want you to keep an open eye for me and listen closely. I want you to tell me about everything that's going on. In fact, there's even a way how you could earn a little."

"R-really? That sounds great! But how can I earn money?" "Akihisa, this school isn't only about fighting. This school is all crazy with power. They use their strength to determine who's the boss, but with some money or the right information you don't have to fight all the time. So if someone has the right information, there are plenty of guys who'd pay a fortune for it. Got it?" "Yes...", said Akihisa slowly. "Good boy.", smiled Furuichi. "Now, gimme your number. I'll contact you."

School was soon over. Furuichi was in thoughts again. "There's at least one new group...and they're in touch with Kanzaki...that's dangerous...", he said to himself. 'Now I've made my first move, the Red Tails are alerted. They will definitely investigate in this matter. If Yuka tells Kanzaki, he might use the Devils Squad, but if I take them out, the Kanzaki group will interfere. That might be a disadvantage...if it happens too soon.', Furuichi thought.

"Hey! You!" He heard a girl yelling at him. "Hm?" He turned around. It was the girl which saw him this morning. "Hello." "Hey. My name's Akira, Akira Yuu. I'm a freshmen at Ishiyama High. I saw what you did in the hallway. Pretty impressive." "Well, yeah, that's me.", Furuichi laughed. 'This is gonna be so easy...a simple honeypot.', thought Akira. "So, Akira, are you in gang? Like the Red Tails? Ishiyama is dangerous for girls." "No, I'm not with the Red Tails or anything.", she denied.

'You really thing I'd believe that?', thought Furuichi. 'And this Chiaki, as if I would fall for a honeypot.'

"Oh, really? I can't believe that! You must be really strong!" "No no, not as strong as you. I'm pretty weak." "You're pretty, but not weak.", said Furuichi. 'Ugh, he really is a creep.', thought Akira. Furuichi looked at her, pretending to care for her. "You should really join the Red Tails. They'll take care of you." "I'm not into gangs. But how exactly did you become so strong, Furuichi-chan?" "Furuichi- _chan_?", Furuichi said with a stern voice. "Oh, sorry. Do you mind being called like that?" "Not if it's someone like you. Well, how I got strong...that's a secret. But what's more important is the current situation at Ishiyama High.", sighed Furuichi. Akira looked at him with some interest. "The current situation? What do you mean, Furuichi-chan?" "Well, there's a vacuum of power right now. I think the Yamazaki group wants to conquer Ishiyama. Would be bad, especially for the girls...but it's still early to predict such things. I'm wondering who'll make the next move. The Red Tails are quite strong right now, but they can't maintain the power all alone. Actually I heard of some group who wants to form an alliance with someone." "Really, Furuichi-chan?" Akira looked now all fired up. "Yeah...oh, I have to go this way. See you later!" "But what about the group?", asked Akira. "I'll tell you later!"

Furuichi smiled to himself. She took the bait. Tomorrow his plan would continue.

Furuichi was about to go to sleep, when he heard a knock on his window. "Don't tell me it's...", he sighed. "Furuichi! Open the window, you idiot!" He heard Lamias muffled voice.

He opened the window and Lamia crawled into his room. "Why can't you just use the door like everyone else?" "Because I would wake your family up." "Since when are you considerate, Lamia?" "And..." "And?", asked Furuichi. "I don't want them to see me." She flushed a little. "Because of the misunderstandings in the past. Which were all your faults, Furuichi." "Of course they were.", he said sarcastically. "But it always turns out like that. And entering through a window is even more suspicious, Lamia."

"That aside, I heard you fought again." "Yeah, but I don't got wounded." "You summoned Hecadoth and Graphel. That is a lot of poison you pumped into yourself today." She sighed. "I know, I know. But it had to be them. I had no other choice." "Furuichi, you moron. What am I ever gonna do with you?" "Maybe just treat me and leave?", he suggested. "Yeah, about that...actually I can't leave until tomorrow morning." "What the fuck?! And where are you going to sleep?" "Honokas room, as usual." "Lamia, if you go into my sisters room in the middle of night to sleep there, what do you think she'll think?" Lamia looked at him and began to flush. "You can't sleep at my house!" "But I have nowhere else to go! No matter where I show up right now, they will all think the same!"

Furuichi sighed. "Well, then you have to sleep in my room and make sure that no one sees you." "I'll take the bed." "Lamia, I'm not going to sleep on the floor." "Don't tell me..." She flushed deeply. "Yes, we both have to sleep in one bed. Is there a problem?" "Yes! A huge one! I can't sleep with you in a bed! This is...this is..." She flushed even more.

"Lamia." Furuichi looked her deep in the eyes. She nearly lost herself in his gaze. "Nothing will happen. Now treat me and then lets sleep." "...just this time."

"Brother! Didn't you hear your alarm going off?" Honoka stormed in Furuichis room; it was morning. "Brother!" "Hm?" Furuichi lazy opened his eyes. Honoka was staring at him, but then she looked right beside him. "B-brother...just what...what in the hell are you doing?!", she screamed. "Who's so noisy?" Still sleepy opened Lamia her eyes. She looked up, Furuichi looked down, and both saw that they had embraced each other in their sleep. Both blushed, Furuichi a little, Lamia a lot. Honoka also was beet-red. "Furuichi, you pervert!" "Brother, you molester!" Being yelled at from both sides, Furuichi sensed a storm coming...


	5. New and old friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Aah, a storm is rising...poor Furuichi, not only he has to deal with all those groups, he gets caught in another compromising situation. I think for the beginning of the new year three groups are enough, but there will certainly new groups, old will vanish and alliances will be born, you know how that shit goes. Politics, duh.**

 **So this chapter is Tuesday, the second day in school. Furuichi found his first subordinate, now it's time to revive some old friendships!**

 **And as always, enjoy the chapter!**

Furuichi was slowly walking to school. His crotch and cheeks still hurt from the beatings he received from Lamia and his sister. He sighed and raised his head. With a grumpy face he looked around. Judging from everything that happened yesterday, it was likely that this girl would show up. What was her name again? Something with an A...ah, right, it was Akira. He looked at his watch. Furuichi knew that Yuka would be passing around the next corner in about ten minutes. Time to have some fun.

"Hey, Furuichi-chan!" Akira ran towards him; she seemed to have waited for him. "Oh, good morning, Akira! What a coincidence! How are you?", said Furuichi with a smile. "Oh, average, y'know, just like every other day." "Yeah.", he nodded. "Well, I think we should towards school now, right?", he asked Akira. "Yes! So, Furuichi-chan, you wanted to tell me about some groups yesterday –" "Good morning, Yuka!" Furuichi cut her off.

"Mornin'.", said Yuka lazily. Akira slightly jolted as she saw her; Furuichi noticed it, but did not say anything. 'As I thought, she is with the Red Tails...' "Hey, Furuichi, who is this girl?", asked Yuka, pretending not to know her. "Her name's Akira Yuu. She's a freshman at Ishiyama High. Suprisingly she isn't with you; she said she isn't a gang type and wouldn't join the Red Tails." "Really? Huh. If you change your mind, we're hanging out on the second floor or in the infirmary. Just come and check us out...Akira." "If I have some spare time I might visit you.", said Akira with a smile.

After that she looked at Furuichi. "So, what about these groups you mentioned yesterday?" "Ah, yes, right. Well, I already told you that there is no one who holds power about Ishiyama and all these guys are just crazy and try to conquer the throne." "Yeah. And then you said something about an alliance." "Right.", said Furuichi and proceeded: "There are currently three big groups: the Red Tails, the Yamazaki group and the Sons of Hell." "What about these freshmen?", interrupted him Akira. "They're not important. Well, the thing is that one group alone could never against the others." "We can!", shouted Yuka. "Do you?"

Furuichi continued to explain. "The thing is, they all are connected to something big outside the school, so if one group attacks, it will automatically escalate. But if two groups join forces, they stand a chance. For example, the Red Tails and the Sons of Hell could wipe out the Yamazaki group. But the Red Tails won't fight, _right_?", said Furuichi, looking at Yuka. "Not unless we're under attack.", she lied. "How convenient. But as soon as this alliance would defeat the other group, internal struggle will tear them apart, making room for a fourth party. And you never know of whom the fourth group will consist, and I guarantee you: there will be more than four groups."

"Wow. You are so big picture.", said Akira amazed. "Yeah.", even Yuka had to admit that. "So then there will happen nothing?", she asked. "Are you fucking kidding me? This is Ishiyama! I don't know if there's a second person who thinks about it this much as I do. Sure, they all are waiting for someone to make the first move, but soon they'll start fighting, not aware of what will happen, although I doubt that the Red Tails or the Yamazaki group will launch the first strike.", commented Furuichi.

"So what do you think we should do? I mean, you're the General, after all.", asked Yuka. "I suggest you to wait. It is always helpful if you know someone who is aware of the situation. I heard of this guy from the first floor. It is rumored that he knows a lot about this stuff, his name is Akihisa. Unfortunately he only sells his data." "Hm. Maybe we'll talk to him.", said Yuka. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have some shopping to do.", said Furuichi and stepped into a convenience store. "See you later, ladies." They parted ways.

As soon as the girls were gone, Furuichi pulled out his phone and dialed a certain number. "Hello? It's me. Remembered the text I sent you yesterday? They might talk to you today. Just say to them what I told you. And by the way, I get 20%, just like we decided. Understood? Good. See you later." He sighed. So far, so good. Now he should call some other people.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, I'm fine, and you? Good. Listen, it's the about the freshmen...ah, you thought so too? Just as I expected. Can you tell Kazu-kun about it? Thanks. Let's meet today. 17:00, usual place? Perfect, see you later." He put the phone is pocket and smiled. 'Looks like I don't have to care about them...', he thought. Then he bought some sandwiches and went to school.

Furuichi sat in his classroom and thought. Maybe he should go home early today. It's not like he had something to do here. Especially without Oga and the rest of the Ishiyama gang everything was so peaceful...in one way or another at least. "Well, I'll check on Akihisa and then I will go home for today, making the preparations." He left his empty classroom and went down to the first floor. Today nobody harassed him, but as he was walking into Akihisas class he saw people mocking him.

"Oi,you fuckers!", Furuichi shouted. "Are you really that stupid? That guy over this isn't just a protege of me. This isn't some random pussy! This little fag here is the guy who knows everything about what's going on in school. If you fuck with him, the others fuck with you. Do you really want to mess with the guy who has the best and most credible information in the whole school?"

"Whaddya sayin', bitch?", said one of the delinquents. "I'm saying, that this fellow here is aware of the most crucible information about the important things going on in this fucked up school. And if you wanna be someone, you better leave him alone and buy some intel from him, you son of a bitch."

Knowing what happened yesterday and intimidated by the speech Furuichi held, the delinquent shut up and just turned around. Furuichi walked towards Akihisa. "Hey. Did the Red Tails check on you?" "Actually they did.", said Akihisa. "How much did they give and what did you tell them?", asked Furuichi. "They paid 5000 Yen and I gave them the information you gave me." "Which was?" "That the guys from Sons of Hell are looking for an alliance but are insecure and that the Yamazaki group wants to expand to other schools and will be much stronger in a few weeks. I also told them how many members they have.", answered Akihisa honestly. "Did they believe you?", asked Furuichi a little concerned. "I think so." "Okay, Akihisa, listen: I want you to find any strong guy in this school who isn't a member of some gang. I also want you to find out how big the groups are outside of the school. I might skip school tomorrow, if so, call me. Okay?" "Yes. I'll do my very best.", said Akihisa.

Furuichi sighed. He was on his way to a little cafe. He would meet Miki, Kazu and Azusa there, for casual talk and some other stuff. He soon arrived and stood in front of a run down shop. The cafe looked like shit on the outside, but the interior was nice and clean, it was rather cheap and the quality of the coffee and the cakes was incredible.

When he entered, he saw Miki sitting at a table behind a corner; well, he did not see him, he just knew he was there, since it was the table they always chose. In fact, they visited so often, that the staff always kept the table free if possible.

"Hey.", greeted Furuichi. "Hello.", greeted Miki back. "How was your day, Furuichi? Being all alone in this school?" "Well, you know, I don't have to rely on Oga anymore, I can fight now. But it was still a little bit boring though, I missed all the guys." "Yeah, I miss most of the Rokkisei too.", said Miki.

The door creaked, and Kazu and Azusa entered the cafe. "Hey~", greeted Azusa, as cheerful as ever. "Oi, bro!", said Kazu. He still was loyal to Oga, although he almost never saw him. They sat down and ordered something, ready to start the conversation.

"So, what is this all about?", asked Azusa interested. Although she did not fight like the rest of gang, she still belonged to them. In fact, she was the person who defended the Ishiyama gang at St. Ishiyama.

"Well, Miki and me had the same thought. Oga is dealing with some business and gone for a few months. The new year at Ishiyama High started yesterday." "I think I know what you mean.", said Kazu. "You and Miki worry about the fact that there is no one who could control all the students?" "Yes.", said Miki. "Furuichi called me this morning, and we have to work on a solution for this problem. I guess you already have a plan?" "Of course.", said Furuichi. "Just listen..."


	6. Furuichis demand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Oh my fucking God, it is much more fun to write this story than I thought! I mean, I keep on typing and everything fits perfectly! And I never used so much cliffhangers before, although they sometimes aren't this exiting. I tend to cut someones speeches off. How pathetic.**

 **In this chapter Furuichi has a important discussion going on. But why is he talking with the guys from St. Ishiyama? Is there a deeper meaning behind it? Who knows...**

 **Enjoy reading!**

"Listen...", began Furuichi, proud of his plan. "We have a difficult scenario to deal with. The strongest guy and his allies, who somehow kept Ishiyama under their control, are all gone. The Red Tails, especially Yuka and Chiaki, aren't a reliable ally, it's sad but true. The only one left is me."

Furuichi paused and drank from his coffee; then he continued with his speech. "I don't want to be the king of Ishiyama High, no, I'm the General. As much as I hate this name, I like the position. It is my duty to keep the throne for Oga, even if he doesn't return this year. Not only that, I have to find a successor who is suited to reign above Ishiyama. You all can imagine what will happen if we just leave them be."

Miki nodded. "I heard some nasty rumors.", added Kazu. Kazu was one of the few delinquents from St. Ishiyama, he was always in touch with the news outside of his school. "What news, Kazu?", asked Furuichi. "Well, you remember Teimo High? These skins seem to be aware that Oga's gone and try to stir up some districts. The Rokkisei can't handle this, since it doesn't affect the school. The Red Tails seem to crumble, apparently Chiaki isn't a charismatic and strong leader. It is even possible that not only the Red Tails will fall apart in other cities, but that even in Ishiyama different branches will seperate. And I talked to a friend who is involved in certain family business, and he mentioned that the Kanzaki group and the Yamazaki group might fight each other in the near future."

"That is some really bad news.", said Furuichi. "Well, the situation at Ishiyama is pretty bad, too. We have the Red Tails, which are still strong. On the same tier are the Sons of Hell and the Yamazaki group. The freshmen formed the Devils Squad, which is connected to the Kanzaki group. Although they are rather weak, this is a terrifying scenario, similar to a cold war."

"Why?", asked Azusa confused; she wasn't into this strategic thinking.

Miki sighed. "Let me explain: neither the Sons of Hell, nor the Red Tails or the Yamazaki group could defeat each other. Am I right?" Furuichi nodded, and Miki continued to speak: "But if two of them form an alliance, they can win the fight. I think it is highly unlikely that the Yamazaki group will bond with anyone; even if they win, they're weakened enough to be wiped out by the Devils Squad. No matter what happens, as soon as the Yamazaki group and the Devils Squad get into a fight, it will escalate and the Kanzaki and the Yamazaki clan will fight each other openly. So those two mustn't fight! But every group wants to seize control over Ishiyama, so it's just a matter of time until the war begins."

Miki made a pause, so Furuichi continued for him. "But every alliance will easily be torn apart from their internal struggles. The easiest way to prevent a really, _really_ big disaster is giving them a common enemy. It's a bit after like World War II." Furuichi sighed. "But who'll be the opponent?", asked Azusa. Everyone looked at Furuichi.

"Well, I thought about this too. The enemy could be a stranger. I think Teimo High is the first school that could be wiped out. It would distract Ishiyama from fighting itself and the students of St. Ishiyama won't be molested that often anymore. But for this I need the permission or at least something like that from your school – or the Rokkisei. I heard Izuma still is respected there?" "Of course!", said Kazu. "What about Shizuka?", asked Furuichi. "They both have a good connection to the school."

"Well, the most important thing in this world are connections. I know Miki, Miki is friends Izuma, I know Tojo, Tojo is a friend of Shizuka and I also happen to know Kuniedas grandfather as well as Saotome – but I doubt I'll see him anytime soon – which are both friends of the principal. So I think getting the permission to fight Teimo High should be rather easy to get." "Don't worry, I'll take care of it.", said Miki.

"Thank you, Miki. Now, I still have to deal with those other groups. I can't win the throne alone. I need people who help me. Can I rely onto for things outside of Ishiyama?" "Of course!", said everyone. "Thanks guys, you're really good friends. I'm still trying to find strong people who might join me; I won't join a gang and become their boss. I think a clique as big as the old Ishiyama gang will be perfect. I will still rely on my contacts in the Red Tails and the Kanzaki group...if I tell him the right things, I might gain a little control about the Devils Squad. I already found my first subordinate, his name is Akihisa."

"Akihisa? What is his last name?", asked Kazu. "I don't know right now, why?" "I heard about two guys at Ishiyama, their brothers name is Akihisa." "He said something about that. Are they something big or so?" "Not really, just heard about them.", said Kazu, shrugging his shoulders. Furuichi wrote a number down. "Here, that's his phone number. Call him and say him you're Ogas bro. It would be nice if you tell him something about the situation outside and the news." "No problem, bro. But why?"

"I use him to gather intel for me around Ishiyama, but I also try to give him a good reputation as someone who deals with information. I get some of the money and he'll spread the information I want. Someone like him is crucial for a war.", said Furuichi. "In other words: he's a spy." concluded Miki. "Exactly."

Everyone fell silent for a while, drinking a few sips, eating another slice of cake, just enjoying the moment. "So...what are you gonna do about the groups inside Ishiyama?", asked Azusa finally. "I'll take care of that tomorrow. That depends on how the Red Tails react. If Yuka tells Kanzaki, I have to prevent a fight. Kanzaki can be a real idiot, especially if it comes to fighting. The Devils Squad would definitely attack. If she didn't, I will look for strong people which might follow me. Then I have to deal with that annoying Red Tails girl who thinks I don't know that she's spying on me. And in a few days I'll talk to Kanzaki." Furuichi sighed. "Well, see you guys. Take care!" They left.

Furuichi went home without meeting somebody he knew. He was sure that Lamia wouldn't be at his house today, since he hadn't fought with anyone. If everything went well, no one except his family would be home, and he could spend a peaceful night.

He was right; there were no one but his sister Honoka. "Brother, our parents were suddenly invited over for dinner. They'll be back around midnight, they said." "Hm...", hummed Furuichi, not really paying attention. "I'll just head to the convenience store, grabbing something to eat. Do you want something, Honoka?" "Just some sandwiches." "Okay, I'll be back soon."

He closed the door and left for the store, still thinking. The situation seemed even worse. Nothing he couldn't deal with, but as long as he hadn't the permission, he couldn't start a fight with Teimo High. Maybe he should gather some other delinquents? This was just so tricky!

He moaned annoyed, as he entered the store and did the shopping. As he went to the register, he was greeted by a familiar face. "Hello, Furuichi!" Natsume smiled brightly at him.

"Na-Natsume? You work here?" "Yes, I need some money. I'm studying, but my parents won't pay for everything. I still live at home, though. So, whats up with Ishiyama?" "Ah, this and that.", said Furuichi, pretending to be disinterested. "This and that? I heard some pretty nasty rumors.", said Natsume amused. "You did? What are the rumors about then?" "Oh, Oga is gone and some people seem to mess with Kanzakis family." "Well, that sums it up.", admitted Furuichi. "Ain't you gonna do something about asked Natsume. "Why should I? It's not like I want to be the big king at Ishiyama or so." "Hm.", said Natsume smiling. "Ah, by the way, is Kanzaki busy these days? I have to talk to him, reviving the old times, y'know. You should come too. Without Oga it may be a little dull, but the Ishiyama gang should meet up from time to time." "Nice idea, Furuichi. I'll keep an eye on that, can you check out the others?" "Sure thing, it was my idea in the first place. See ya!"


	7. Violence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Well, for this chapter (and the following of course), Devlin Dracul gave me a hint which was very interesting. Thanks to him I don't have to create some annoying OC's...saves me some time and effort. In this chapter Furuichi hears about his new allies, and has to find a way to convince them to follow him. Nuff said.**

 **And as always: enjoy!**

Yawning Furuichi stood up. He decided to go to school today, most likely due to the fact what his parents would say if he didn't. At least he would look after Akihisa. He hoped that Akihisa had some good candidates, and he also hoped that Akihisa had gained credibility. This wouldn't only provide him with some money, Furuichi could also spread false information much easier.

"I have to remind myself of censorship...I don't want Akihisa to say to much...", he said to himself as he brushed his teeth. He dressed and packed his bag; well, he put his lunch into his bag. He never experienced any kind of teachings at Ishiyama, so he did not have to take books or anything else with him.

"I'm going to school!", he shouted, hearing Honoka wishing him a good day.

He had been walking a mere five minutes, when he met Akira. 'Ugh, not her again.', he thought, but smiled nevertheless. "Good morning, Akira! Do you live around here or do you wait for me here everyday?", he smirked. "I live here. What else did you think? No offense intended." "Nah, I'm used to it. Say, Akira, could you do me a favor?" "Depends." "If you go check out the Red Tails today, could you please tell Chiaki that I want to meet up with Kunieda and the others? Chiaki is the one with the cape. Black hair, shy.", Furuichi said. "Well, I did not want to go there, but I can tell them, if you want me to.", she lied. "What do you mean by 'Meet Kunieda'?" "Just reviving old times. I'll talk to Kunieda anyway, but I just want the Red Tails to know, just in case." Furuichi laughed sheepishly, putting on the mask of a creep.

"Akira, how do you like Ishiyama?" Furuichi tried to keep the conversation going, wanting to get some more information out of her. "I don't know...I mean, I've been here for two days. It seems to be...exciting?" Both laughed. "Well, if you think that is exciting, what kind of school have you been to prior?" "The middle school in the neighborhood. Nothing special, no thugs or anything." "Aha.", said Furuichi, telling himself to ask someone about that.

They had arrived. "I have to go now, see you later!", he said, pretending to go up to the third floor. He knelt down at the stairs and saw how Akira went up to the second floor. 'She'll be telling it Chiaki right now. Perfect.', Furuichi thought.

"Good morning!" Akira walked into the Red Tails' classroom. "Any interesting news, Aki-chan?", asked Chiaki. "I think he fell for the trap. Man, he really is a creep. He asked me to tell you something, if I would see you by some miracle. Heck, he even told me how you look." "And what does he want us to know?", asked Yuka. "He said he wanted to meet Kunieda and the others." Silence.

"W-wait, why are you all so shocked?!", asked another new member. "This is a private matter. Excuse us." Chiaki and Yuka left the classroom and headed for the roof.

As soon as they had arrived, they looked at each other, slightly shocked. "What do you think he wants? Confess to her?", said Yuka. "No, he said 'and the others'." "But, Chiaki, does he mean the old Red Tails crew or the Ishiyama gang?" "How should I know? We have to talk to him. Yuka, do you still have his number?" "Yeah." She took out her phone and dialed Furuichis number.

A few minutes earlier...

Furuichi went to visit Akihisa. Or at least he had thought so. He just arrived at the staircase, as some thugs approached him. "Heard you took out some freshmen." "Yeah. So what?", asked Furuichi bored. "Guess what, asshole. Don't pretend to be the big boss just because you beat them up. You don't stand a chance against us, little prick." "Shut your fucking mouth and fuck off.", said Furuichi, ready to summon a demon.

"That's it, motherfucker!" The delinquent took out a switchblade and lunged at Furuichi. Furuichi immediately summoned Agiel, dodged the attack and grabbed the thugs wrist. He held it firmly, then twisted it and broke it. The delinquent dropped the knife, but Furuichi caught it. Letting Agiel gain more control, he surrounded the blade with demonic energy.

"Agiel?", he muttered to himself, speaking with her. "Yeah, Furuichi?" "Do you think the next move should be named after you or can I name my own technique?" Looking at Furuichi, Agiel sighed. "Furuichi, name it how you want. Apparently you're still a child." "Men don't grow up, they grow older.", smirked Furuichi. Then he held up the switchblade. "100 Demons..." He moved his arm a bit, "Dark Slash!" In a blink of an eye he stood behind the other thugs.

"Well, Agiel, that worked quite good. Thank you." "Not everyone can use my powers that good, Furuichi. And name your moves all the way you want, you invented them." Thus said, the delinquents fell to the grounds, cuts all over their bodies. "Yeah, you're right. If it had been your attack, they'd be dead now." He threw the knife away and descended to the first floor.

"Ah, I want to know what this is all about!", said Akira bored. "Don't you think that something mysterious is going on?", she asked. "Well, Furuichi and the inner core of the Red Tails fought together sometimes, so they know each other. They may be even closer than you think. But I really don't know, Aoi-san didn't tell us much back then.", a senior Red Tail member said.

"Back then?", asked Akira confused. "Yeah, back then. We had some really big fights, one was with the Akumano High. Don't know what happened exactly, we just came here overnight and fought the whole night."

"Well, I guess I'll go ask Furuichi myself.", said Akira and stood up. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" "On the third floor of course.", answered Akira. "You can't go alone! It's too dangerous! We'll come with you."

Together they went to the third floor, but what they saw shocked them beyond belief: four delinquents with cuts all over their bodies lied in puddles of their own blood. "Fuck! Ambulance! Call an ambulance!", shouted someone. "Who did this to you?", asked Akira. One thug looked up and mumbled in pain: "The...the General."

Furuichi met Akihisa. "What's up. Did anyone buy some information from you?" "Yeah, I made quite a lot of money.", said Akihisa happy. "By the way, here's your share so far." He gave Furuichi 4000 Yen. "Nice. Listen, Akihisa, I don't have to tell you that you can't tell everyone anything, right? Whenever I say a topic is taboo, you lie, and you tell the lie I made up for you." "Yes, I already thought so.", sighed Akihisa. "But no problem, Furuichi. Only because of you I don't get fucked up; I mean, I even get some profits, so I'll do whatever you say." "Good boy. Now, did you find someone?" "Well...kinda. Look at this." Akihisa handed him a sheet of paper.

"So, these are the strong people, but I guess they're not strong enough. But I found an interesting group.", said Akihisa. "A group? I'd prefer individuals." "But, Furuichi, the group is just a name for a bunch of strong individuals. Some of them even have subordinates.", insisted Akihisa. "Okay, Akihisa. And how exactly are they named?" "Six Omens of slaughter."

Silence followed, only to be interrupted by Furuichis ringing phone. "Yuka? I'm on the first floor, last classroom. Yeah, come over. I'll stay here." He ended the call.

"I think you don't know that, but the Omens and I share a little, slightly unfortunate incident in the past. By the way, Akihisa, there are just four of them here right now, right?" "You knew?", asked Akihisa surprised. "Yeah, Takamiya and Fuji went with Oga on a trip. Don't tell it, though." "If you say so. Anyway, Furuichi, the Omens may be strong, but aren't you stronger?" After a short time of thinking Furuichi smiled. "Yes. Yes, I am. I will take care of them."

Chiaki and Yuka were on their way to Furuichi, when Yukas phone rang. "Yes? Aki-chan? What happened? Never. No, I don't believe you. Send me a photo. I'll call you back."

"What was that all about?", asked Chiaki. "Well, Aki-chan said they went to the third floor for some business, and they found some mutilated delinquents. She said the creep did it." "Furuichi? Never." "I said it, too. She sent me a picture, look.", said Yuka and showed Chiaki the photo. "I've seen worse, but that's still fucked up. I'll talk to him about it.", said Chiaki angry.

They walked down the hallway and saw Furuichi in a classroom. Now he had to explain a few things...


	8. Nasu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Finally, I'm writing again! This chapter will have some fighting in it, and it'll be a litlle longer, but I think it is funny nevertheless. Enjoy!**

Furuichi, now waiting for Chiaki and Yuka, stood in front of Akihisas table and had some casual talk with him. He did not mention the bloodbath he caused on the third floor, Furuichi wasn't even sure if somebody would care, except for the fact that the General was that strong.

"Say, Akihisa –", started Furuichi, when he heard the door rattled and some quick footsteps. A few seconds later Yuka and Chiaki stood behind him; Chiaki held one of her guns at his head. " _Furuichi_." Her voice was cold and angry. "Ah, Chiaki, did Akira tell you that I wanted to talk to Kunieda?", Furuichi said smiling, trying to deescalate. "Yes. But do you mind explain what happened on the third floor?" "What do you mean?", he asked nervously. He didn't want to fight right now. Chiaki and Yuka were stronger than the rest, and summoning a stronger demon would result in a much higher poison intake. Agiel was enough for a day, but the Six Omens _and_ the Red Tails? Lamia would kill him.

"What do I mean? Maybe the fact you nearly killed three people?" "Ah, that. I did not hurt them _that_ bad, Chiaki. And they attacked me first. With knives. It was self defense.", said Furuichi. "Don't fuck with me, creep! What on earth did you do?!" Furuichi sighed. He tried to deescalate, but it didn't work out. "What I did?", he said slowly and summoned Naga. "I defended myself!", Furuichi shouted. He pushed Chiakis arm away, spun her around, grabbed under her skirt and pulled her second gun out. He aimed at Yuka while simultaneously grabbing Chiakis wrist, pushing her finger off the trigger and aiming the gun at her Chiakis head, while she still held the weapon. "And I will use any means necessary to do so.", Furuichi said with a stern voice. The girls gulped.

"Y-you won't shoot at us anyway...", muttered Yuka. "Oh, really?", Furuichi said and fired two shots right beside her. "H-hey, no need to get rough.", said Chiaki nervous. "Chiaki, look." Furuichi sighed. "I don't want to fight. He released her and gave her the gun back. "But you see, if someone tries to fuck with me, I fuck him up. I don't want to pick a fight with you or the Red Tails. So let's just forget these three idiots and meet up with the guys."

Yuka and Chiaki looked at each other. "Fine.", said Chiaki. "We will tell Aoi-neesan that you want to meet up with the whole gang, and we forget this little incident." "Wouldn't be good for the strongest of the Red Tails to be defeated by the creep, huh?", mocked Furuichi them. "Well, call me when you spoke with Kunieda. I'll take care of the others. See ya!"

Furuichi walked out of the classroom, lost in his thoughts. The Six Omens...that would be Ebian, Ringo, Nasu and Kankuro...man, that sucks. Although they don't work for the Solomon Company anymore, they'd still refuse. At least they would not be willing to be his subordinates. Ringo even was the leader of her own gang, the Reborn Red Tails. "I think I don't have to fight Ringo...she isn't on good terms with the Red Tails, a little talk should solve our problem.", he said to himself. It would be the best to deal with Nasu first, since he was possibly the strongest.

He found him hanging out with the Poltergeists in an empty classroom in the other building. "Hey, if it isn't Nasu!", Furuichi greeted cheery. "Hm? Oh, Oga's General. What do you want?", Nasu asked bored. "Well, still hooked on this strongest guy thing?", Furuichi asked. "Nah, Oga isn't here, just small brawls here and there.", Nasu said. "But what if I give you and the Poltergeists to have a little bit more fun?" "Care to explain, General?" "Easy thing, Nasu. Look, I think it would be for the _greater good_ if someone would rule over Ishiyama." "And that should be you?", laughed Nasu "Hell no! It's gonna be Oga! But I don't think this idiot will return the next few months, so there have to be some people to keep his place nice and clean, right?" "Probably.", said Nasu, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, there would be the perfect opportunity. Nothing special. _I_ provide you with all you need to know, and _we_ fight together.", said Furuichi.

"You and me fighting together? And you do the thinking? Are you trying to use me, bitch?", yelled Nasu. " Of course not! Just listen up, asshole. Ishiyama is like a battlefield right now, a battlefield with a hell lot of armies. Is there anyone besides me who knows what's going on? Do you just want to fuck everyone up, no matter what? Or you wanna rather listen to me and be on top of Ishiyama, together with the others." "The others?", asked Nasu confused. "The Six Omens, or rather Ebian, Kankuro and Ringo. You won't have to worry about anything, you'll have plenty of fights and lots of fun.", said Furuichi with a nice voice. "I don't know. I don't like them. Fuck, I hate 'em.", said Nasu, thinking. Sadly he wasn't good at thinking. "I make you a little offer.", said Furuichi, smiling. "We fight. If you win, I'll leave you alone. But if _I_ win, you and the Poltergeists join me and we will begin to... _convince_ the others tomorrow. Ain't that a deal?" "Hm...", said Nasu, still thinking. Furuichi sighed. "But wait! That's more! In a few days I can grant you the permission to legally beat a whole school up!", said Furuichi, now a litlle annoyed. Nasu smiled. "Sounds great. Let's fight!"

Furuichi knew it wouldn't be easy. He knew it would be a hard fight. Although he could even fight the four of them at once using Behemoth, he wasn't interested in another near death experience from poisoning. "Fuh...", Furuichi exhaled, calming himself down before summoning Jabberwock. "You have the right to fuck him totally up.", mumbled Furuichi, noticing a menacing grin on Jabberwocks face.

"Ready?", he asked. "Bring it on, bitch!", shouted Nasu and leaped at him. Furuichi barely dodged a punch and aimed his fist at Nasus stomach. He hit him, and Nasu gasped, but immediately hit Furuichi in his ribs. Now Furuichi gasped too, but he tried to headbutt Nasu. Nasu tried that the same moment, and both foreheads clashed together, which sent a massive amount of pain through both bodies. Bleeding bruises appeared on both heads.

"You've become better, Nasu. Have you been working out?", mocked Furuichi him. "As if! Besides, since when are you such a fighter, _General_?", mocked Nasu back. "Well, since that whole stuff with Lucifer, y'know. Anyway, come on!" Furuichi ran towards him and kicked him in the guts. Nasu flew in the wall, but a second later Nasu had freed himself and kicked Furuichi. Furuichi blocked with his arm, just to receive a heavy blow in the face. He was thrown back and spat blood. "Pff, that's nothing. Are you that weak, Nasu?", taunted Furuichi him. He knew, Nasu was easily agitated and would come at him with full force. And as he expected, Nasu summoned three sigils and dashed with unbelievable speed towards him. Furuichi barely dodged his punches, avoiding serious harm. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, he had to end this soon! 'If I don't hurry, either Nasu or Jabberwocks strength will kill me.', thought Furuichi.

"Don't get cocky, bitch! I'll beat you to a pulp!", shouted Nasu and summoned a sigil to immobilize Furuichi. Furuichi didn't move, waiting for him to attack. Nasu ran at him with full force, thinking that Furuichi was helpless. "Got you!", yelled Furuichi. Nasu, who fell for the trap, couldn't dodge the blow. Furuichis fist broke his nose, blood flew through the air. Furuichi immediately attacked. He kicked and hit him several times, blood dripped on the floor; Nasus blood. Another hit and one of Nasus cheekbones broke. A tooth fell out of his mouth. Ending his attack, Furuichi gave him a kick in the stomach. Spitting blood, Nasu was thrown against the wall, so hard that his spine nearly broke.

Panting he stood up. Nasu was nearly unconscious, blood dripped from his face, bruises covered his body. "Heh...you're a tough guy.", he said. Furuichi just stood there and said nothing. He was wounded, too, but he had to act tough. "Nasu, you can't fight anymore." "Fuck you! I'm not dead yet!", shouted Nasu. Furuichi sighed. "Nasu, I don't intend to kill you. Don't force me to make things we both will regret. Do you give up and join me?" Nasu looked slightly confused at Furuichi. "General, if you knock me out, I swear loyalty to you. But, I'm still standing, bitch." "But for how long? You're neither Tojo nor Oga!", yelled Furuichi. "But if you insist, Nasu, I will end this farce now." "Come one! Send me down, if you can!", screamed Nasu. Both leaped at each other and hit the other one in the face, with all the strength they had left.

Furuichi knees trembled, he could barely stand. Blood dripped from his lips and nose, making a little puddle on the floor. "Hey General, you look pretty fucked up." "Pff, that's nothing compared to Oga." "Yeah.", chuckled Nasu. "Well then, General, count me in.", he muttered and fell on the floor, unconscious.

Furuichi sent Jabberwock back. It was a stupid idea, he couldn't bear the pain now. But if he would use a demon just to walk home, he would probably die. He slowly walked back into his classroom, leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall down. As soon as he reached his seat, he sunk down on the chair, panting heavily. He reached for his bag, grabbing a few bandages and plasters. He put tissues in his nose, stopping the bleeding. Then he cared for all his wounds. He knew, he wasn't bandaging them right, but in his condition he couldn't do any better. He swallowed a painkiller – he always carried some for himself or others – and stood shakily up. "Time to go home", he said and left school.


	9. Treatment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Well, the last chapter was not that as long as I thought, but you will enjoy this chapter. For all naughty kids out there, in a few chapters there will be at least one lemon scene. I'm not skilled in writing them, but I try my very best. I just have to look up the right words, I don't want to write 'cock', 'dick', 'cunt' and 'pussy' all the time, at least not when narrating. It sounds not very sophisticated.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is very heartwarming and lovey-dovey and all that stuff. Enjoy!**

Furuichi left Ishiyama and walked through the deserted streets. He avoided the shopping districts, so most people wouldn't see him. That had two reasons: it would look bad if the General looked beaten up, but mainly he didn't want anyone to call for an ambulance. He knew, Lamia would take care of all these wounds. Lamia would come over, that was sure. She would probably enter through the window again and she would stay pretty long, considering his condition. "When she comes over and sees me like this, I should better prepare something.", mumbled Furuichi.

He stopped at the convenience store near his house. When he Lamia would come over and stay for at least a couple of hours, she needed something to eat and some drinks. And sweets. Lamia loved sweets. Furuichi bought some drinks, prepared bentos, cup noodles and chocolate and a bunch of other stuff. After he nearly emptied his wallet for his own sake, he went home.

He unlocked the door and said "I'm home!", although he knew nobody was home. He went to the bath and looked in the mirror. He really looked like shit, he couldn't face his family this way. He had to find an excuse to stay in his room. Furuichi thought a little, then he wrote a note 'I'm studying, bought dinner, will be in my room. Please don't disturb me.'

His family didn't lack common sense, they knew that he probably missed Oga and that he really should study for the exams. Furuichi could be sure they would leave him alone, but just in case he put some papers and books on his desk so it would look like he was learning. Then he decided it was a good time to get some rest. His parents would come this evening, Honoka in the afternoon. He set up his alarm and slept for two hours.

As Furuichi stood up, he felt a little refreshed, but also noticed that the painkillers effect was gone. He felt a sudden attack of nausea and ran to the bathroom. He put his head over the toilet and vomited. "Shit, is that blood?", he said. Was the fight this bad or was it the poison? He couldn't tell. "Better let Lamia figure it out. I should get some more rest, but not in my bed. If Honoka catches me there, my cover will blow up." Furuichi sat down at his desk, resting his head on a book. He nearly fell asleep immediately.

Furuichi suddenly woke up from a persistent knock on his window. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. The pain was fading a little, so he opened the window. It was dark outside. Lamia jumped in his room. "Idiot! Have you an idea how long I stood out there?!" "I don't even know what time it is.", mumbled Furuichi. "It's 23:25, moron.", said Lamia. "I waited outside nearly twenty minutes!" "I'm sorry, Lamia, but I was really tired." "Really tired?" Lamia took a deep breath, wanting to yell in anger, but then she realized that Furuichis family was sleeping. "I took a look at your medical records. You summoned Naga _and_ Jabberwock _and_ Agiel?! Do you want to die? And then you got beaten up. I don't know what to do with you." "Treat me, like every doctor does?", suggested Furuichi exhausted. "First: I'm a nurse. Second: of course I will do that, but it seems you always do that on purpose!", said Lamia pissed off. "I'm sorry.", said Furuichi. "Oh, you're sorry?", mocked Lamia. "Yes, Lamia, I'm really, really sorry. So please help me now." "...whatever."

"So, Furuichi, please show me your wounds. We'll deal with the poison later." "One thing first: I felt some nausea after the fight, I even fucking puked. Is that normal?" Lamia looked at Furuichi, thinking. "Please don't tell me you were so dumb and took painkillers." "W-what if I did?", stuttered Furuichi nervous. "It will worse your condition a lot and curing you will cause a _tiny_ bit of pain." Furuichi gulped. "You took them, right? You took painkillers, right? You were a stupid idiot and poisoned yourself even more, right?", said Lamia with a strange smile. "Y-yeah.", admitted Furuichi. "Okay." Lamia walked slowly towards him, still smiling. Then she slapped him on the cheek, then pulled his head down and whispered angry in his ear: "Don't ever do this fucking again!"

"Now, back to your wounds." "Oh, right.", said Furuichi and stripped until he was just in his boxers. Lamia blushed a little at first, but then she looked concerned. "Oh my God, what happened? You look like a truck hit you." "Well, the truck has a name: Nasu." "Nasu? From the Solomon Company?" "Ex-Solomon.", corrected Furuichi her. "But yes, this Nasu. You see, I have to do some stuff at Ishiyama and I need to convince some people." Lamia looked at him, confused and thinking. "Don't tell me you try to take over Ishiyama.", she said sceptical. "You're the only one who figures out all my plans.", laughed Furuichi sheepishly. "Yeah, because I know you – wait, you're serious?!" "Yes. Yes, I am."

After Lamia had recovered from her little shock, she just shook her head and applied new bandages after putting a lotion on the bruises. "Tomorrow you should look better. I need a break." "I bought us some stuff. You hungry, Lamia?" "Yes.", she sighed. "Here." Furuichi gave her a bottle of soda and a bento. They said down in silence and ate. "Say, Lamia, how's it going? I mean, in General. With Baby Beel, Oga, Hilda, your mother..." Lamias expression changed with every name. "It's a little difficult. Master Beel is very close to that dumbass Oga now. They always cause one ruckus after another. Being with you is close to a vacation." She sighed. "I get along with Hilda, but I think she becomes rather distant. Maybe it's because she's an adult now." "And your mother?", asked Furuichi, hoping it wouldn't stress her. It did. "I don't see her very often. And she seems a little cold and distant. The doctor and I don't care about politics, we care for the sick. But the fact I am close to Beel and she is loyal to Eno puts an additional wall between us." She sighed again, a frown on her face.

After they finished, Lamia stood up. "Well, let's draw out that poison in you." She pulled out several syringes. "A-ain't you gonna use a muumuu?", asked Furuichi nervously. "Not with this amount of demonic poison. Don't tell me you're afraid of needles." "N-no!", stuttered Furuichi. "I just am afraid of the thought of you sticking needles in _me_!" "That hurts." "Normally it's the other way! Erh, I mean, it's your character! No, I mean – forget it.", said Furuichi with a small blush after he realized what he said. "That hurts even more.", said Lamia with a strange expression on her face. "Be a good boy and don't resist. Sit down and give me you arms." Furuichi did as she told him, and she drained a black liquid out of him. "What are you gonna do with this stuff?", he asked. "Hm? Oh, I'll use it for some...studies."

After that, both sat down again. "What now? I don't wanna sleep. You wanna watch some TV?" "Sure, why not.", said Lamia. "Wait, I just grab some snacks. You don't stay overnight, right?", said Furuichi. Lamia whispered something he couldn't understand. "I didn't hear you. Here!" He threw a coke at her, but she wasn't able to catch it and it fell on the ground. "I said I have to sleep here again.", she said, blushing. "Oh, okay. Wait a second." Furuichi wrote a note and pinned it at his door. "What did you do?", asked Lamia. "I wrote them school starts late tomorrow, so they won't come in my room. I don't want to go through this pain again." "It was your fault for assaulting me." "I don't have an answer for that.", said Furuichi and turned on the TV.

After a few minutes of watching TV the snacks made them a little thirsty. "Lamia, could you please open the coke? I'm thirsty." "Yeah." Lamia grabbed the bottle and opened it, and immediately a fountain of soda gushed out and stained her clothes. She let out a little yell. "Oh my God! The coke must have been stirred up when it fell!", said Furuichi shocked. "I have to get it out of the carpet." "More importantly, I'm completely soaked.", said Lamia with wide opened eyes. "Oh shit, you're right! I'll fetch you some clothes." "And from where?", said Lamia. "Well, I can offer you a shirt of mine." He gave her a shirt and turned around. "C'mon, change your clothes."

After a minute, Lamia was finished. He turned around. 'Shit! She looks great!', thought Furuichi. "What are you looking at, p-pervert.", said Lamia with a big blush. She pulled down the shirt with both hands, trying to cover her thighs. "Erh..." Furuichi cleared his voice. "It's just...you look mesmerizing." Lamia blushed even more. "D-don't you have something else? I can't sleep like that!" "Why?", asked Furuichi confused. "Because then you will hug me again...", muttered Lamia. "Lamia.", said Furuichi and embraced her in a tender hug. "Is there anything wrong with me hugging you?" With teary eyes whispered Lamia: "Because when you hug me like that, I will start to like it..."

Lamia felt Furuichis arms on her back. She laid her head against his shoulders and breathes steadily. She liked his scent and relaxed a little. After some time they parted. "And you don't want to like me?", asked Furuichi. His eyes showed a glimpse of hurt. "N-no! But you are always hurt and get in bad situations, and I-I don't want to see you like that." A few tears rolled down her cheek. She sobbed a little. "Thank you, Lamia. Hearing you say that makes me really happy." He rustled through her hair a little. With a big smile he pulled down his pants. "Now let's sleep. I promise I won't assault and molest you." "Not even the tiniest bit?", said Lamia with a small smile. "Not even the tiniest bit."

Furuichi turned out the light and lied down next to Lamia. He could feel her fragile, soft legs against his own. "Furuichi?" "Hm?" "You're gonna fight again, don't you?" "Yes. Tomorrow I may fight Ebian and/or Kankuro." "Please don't overdo it.", said Lamia. "I don't wanna see you like that again." "I won't, Lamia, I won't." "Promise?" "Promise." "Then good night.", she said, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek and snuggling in his side.


	10. Ringo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: The next chapter! The next two or three chapters will be fighting, but after that I will post the promised lemon. Yay. I actually started a new story about Fairy Tail, but it's German, so most of you probably don't understand it. I tried google translator, and the translation is not as horrible as I thought, you can still understand what the story is about...mostly.**

 **I'm amazed to see how people all around the world read my stories. I hope everybody likes them. Enjoy reading!**

Furuichi opened his eyes. The sun shined through his windows, illuminating his room. "Mmh..." He heard a cute moaning and looked beside him. Lamia had cuddled into him last night, and apparently they had embraced each other again. 'Did she really kiss me last night?', he thought. He looked at her sleeping face. She smiled a little in her sleep. 'I have to go to school soon. Seems like my family read the note and let me sleep in, but I have to talk to Ringo and fight Ebian and Kankuro. Not that I want to.', Furuichi thought, but decided to shove those trivial matters away for now. He let out a blissful sigh, enjoying Lamias company. He laid his down to rest again, ready to snuggle into Lamias hair, when he saw a little, unfortunate thing: he had – unsurprisingly – morning wood.

Breathing slowly, he waited for it to go down, since Lamia started to stir a little. To his discomfort, it didn't. 'Please don't wake up yet.', he begged in his thoughts, and God heard his prayers – and decided to fuck with him. "Good morning, Furuichi...", yawned Lamia. "G-good morning! Have you slept well?" "Yeah, you didn't do anything funny, so I could get a good rest.", she said sleepy and cuddled in his side, when her leg suddenly brushed something. Furuichi gritted his teeth, ready for his untimely death, but Lamia just blushed. "It's a medical condition." "Huh?" "I heard that this is normal and not uncommon for boys and men.", Lamia said blushing. "Well...erh...yes, it is. But I swear I didn't do anything!", yelled Furuichi. Lamia surprisingly smiled. "I know, Furuichi. Still, this is...odd." "It would be better if I wait for it to go down naturally. Standing up now is rather embarrassing." They both blushed now.

"How long does it take to get...limp again? I mean, your...penis.", she muttered. "Depends, but with you beside me a lot longer, I think." She looked at him with a fiery gaze; was she angry? "D-don't get me wrong!", Furuichi said hastily. "I don't think I did.", she whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Well, to be honest, it was an odd compliment.", he admitted. He lied down again, putting his arms around her. 'Should I kiss her?', he thought. He looked at her face, her cute blush. Furuichi leaned over and kissed her on the lips; she returned the kiss, but broke it rather soon. "Something is poking me, Furuichi.", she said with an annoyed face. "S-sorry! I will take care of it!", he yelled, jumped out of the bed and sprinted into the bathroom. A minute later he came back in, his erection gone. "D-did you just...", Lamia asked with a deep blush. "Just what? Jack off? No! I just ran cold water over it...wanking would have been a much better way, though. My balls are freezing.", he muttered. "I think I don't want to know that.", said Lamia with slight disgust. "You're a doctor, you should know such things! And what will you do when you have a boyfriend? Most men are so rude and reckless!" "Look who's speaking.", said Lamia sarcastically. "Furuichi, if there's a person, who is a pervert, lacks manner and common sense and gives someone a creepy vibe, she'd have your name." "H-hey, what was that for?", asked Furuichi, slightly nervous. "Oh, nothing.", answered Lamia calmly.

Furuichi started to remember a lesson his father taught, one of a few. 'Listen up, Takayuki, if a woman says it's nothing, you're in serious trouble. You should apologize and run.' He remembered his words, considering to do so. "Lamia...I'm sorry. Could you tell me what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong! It's really nothing.", she said, giving off a murderous vibe. "I-I think I'll head to school now. See you later.", said Furuichi and left in a hurry.

"Thank God I survived that. Geez, what's wrong with her? Women." Furuichi sighed. "I have to concentrate on urgent matters now! I think I will first get Nasu and the Poltergeists, then I'll talk to Ringo. If I'd first fight Ebian or Kankuro, I would not only be exhausted, but she could also assume I want to fight her too. Still, bonding with the Reborn Red Tails is dangerous, since they oppose the Red Tails. They settled their fight for now, but who knows what will happen in the future.", he mumbled while walking. Furuichi deepened his thoughts. 'Who is stronger? Ebian or Kankuro? Kankuro has Mammon at his side, but he didn't seem to be that strong. Ebian is completely different. And his sword might be another problem. I should take something similar with me. Should I start carrying a knife? Nah, that isn't my style.'

Furuichi sighed again; he had reached Ishiyama High and entered the school grounds. He took out his phone and gave Akihisa a quick call. Apparently nothing happened so far. He told him about Nasu, but instructed him to keep it a secret for now. Then he made his way to the classroom where he had met Nasu yesterday. He found him and his band sitting there.

"Hey, Nasu. 'Sup." "Oh well, is it really the General? What a surprise. And you're as healthy as ever.", chuckled Nasu. "Yeah, I have a good doctor at disposal.", said Furuichi lighthearted, but shivered inside. 'If Lamia would hear that, she'd skin me alive.' "Anyways, Nasu, you didn't forget our little promise yesterday, didn't you?" "How could I? I'm your loyal _servant_ from now on, General.", he said with a smirk. "You don't have to say it like that.", said Furuichi dryly. "But for now I need you. We have some important business to attend." "Oh? And what would that be, General?" "I have to convince a brave, chain-smoking maiden to join our little club here.", grinned Furuichi.

They searched the second school building until they found the hideout of the Reborn Red Tails. Furuichi went in, followed by Nasu and the Poltergeists. With a smiled he addressed Ringo. "Good morning, Ringo." "My my, if it isn't Ogas lackey. What was your name?", she said with her signature arrogant smile. "Furuichi.", he said, a vein popping at his forehead. "How is Ishiyama? No problems so far?", said Furuichi. "No.", answered Ringo, exhaling the smoke from her cigarette. "It's just business as usual, beating up those male punks." "Ah, so you're getting along with everyone?", asked Furuichi with a smile. Ringo lowered her eyes, slightly angry. "Why do you ask?", she said.

"Right, I didn't tell you. My apologies. Don't you think Ishiyama is a horrible mess so far? All those gangs and punks...and no one to keep them in line.", sighed Furuichi. "And everyone wants to be the big boss around here, but has no idea how to become the king of Ishiyama High. They will all struggle and fail. It's an eyesore.", he continued his speech. "I don't care.", said Ringo. "Really? How unfortunate. I heard the Red Tails do. They went to this Akihisa guy and asked for advice. Apparently they try to figure out how to defeat the other gangs. They may even form an alliance. They could be able to crush every gang opposing them. We can't have that, can we?", said Furuichi in a mocking voice. "Like I said, I don't care.", said Ringo, but the spark in her eyes told the opposite.

"Well, some people do. Like Nasu here. He decided that it would be a good idea to join forces with some people." "Since when are you so bright?", asked Ringo Nasu. Nasu just shrugged his shoulders. "The General convinced me, and to be honest, he's right." "The General?", asked Ringo confused. "Who's that?" "Oh, that would be me.", smirked Furuichi. "They call me General, since I was the brain behind Ogas actions." "So you're telling me that the strongest guy at Ishiyama got instructions...from you?!" Ringo seemed skeptical. "Yes. Yes, he did. And they seemed to be good, don't you think? He took over Ishiyama and defeated lots of other guys.", said Furuichi proud, excluding the fact that most fights weren't planned by him. Luckily, everyone – except Lamia – was too dumb to figure his plans out, sad but true.

"I don't want to tell you what to do. All I want you to know is that if you join me, I can push you on top of this school.", said Furuichi. "So...you're offering me to be on top of Ishiyama? And I'd have to share power with you?", asked Ringo. Furuichi shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to tell you what I will do next; I will do it regardless what you say. But I would certainly be the best to make a deal with me." "And that deal would be?", asked Ringo, licking her lips. She took the bait; after all, she was craving for power too. "I can't control everything on my own. The Reborn Red Tails will follow my orders; you will still be their leader, of course. Together with Nasu and his Poltergeists and people I'm yet to convince we will wipe out every gang and person that gets in our way. Furthermore, I will give you the chances to expand to other schools, in other words increasing your influence." "To put it simple: I do what you say and we will be more important?", said Ringo. "Oh, I'm sure to make the Reborn Red Tails the top dog.", said Furuichi with a devilish grin. He hold his hand out to Ringo, and she shook it without hesitation. "Count me in, _General_."


	11. Ebian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: And yet another wonderful chapter...I hope you liked the way Lamia acted in the last chapter. She was a bit OOC, but changed in the end back to her tsundere. I think she actually can be caring and nice, so I depicted it. And, yeah, I'm pretty sure she is still very immature when it comes to sex etc.**

 **This (and maybe the next) chapter are the fights with Ebian and Kankuro. After that you will have your lemon scene (hooray). I'm not really looking forward to it, but I'll give my best. And it won't be the only one, promise.**

 **I don't know when I'll update my Baka and Test stories. The next two Wednesdays I will update the Fairy Tail story, and I think I may write a second Fairy Tail fanfic (English this time). And I have a Gurren Lagann one shot, I will post (or may have already posted) in the near future.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Furuichi was happy. The negotiations with Ringo went very well. He had just two Omens left, and if he finally defeated Ebian, maybe Kankuro would give up. But first he had to focus on the upcoming fight. Ebian was armed with a sword, so he should take something with him; not necessarily a sword, but maybe an iron bar. He could surround it with demonic energy to harden it against the attacks of Ebian. Now he had to choose the demons he would summon. Agiel? Maybe. Who else was good with a sword? Furuichi remembered the story when Tojo bragged about defeating Yata (though he didn't know his name), who used a sword. He also heard some rumors about Vritra, but he did not know her well enough to have a bond strong enough. And lastly, Laymia used a sword. 'I can't call Laymia...who knows what Lamia would say, and her strength is greater than most of the other demons. Agiel may be a little too weak, but if I summon Yata and have to fight Kankuro afterward, I accumulate a hell lot of poison.' "Fuck.", mumbled Furuichi and bit his lower lip. He could of course summon multiple demons. He could try the combination of Hecadoth and Agiel; unfortunately, their relationship was rather complicated. 'Can't I call someone else?', thought Furuichi, but decided it would be the best to go with the two of them and hope for the best.

"Nasu, do you have any idea where Ebian might be?" "Baldie? I think I saw him on the roof.", said Nasu. "On the roof? Okay, lets go.", said Furuichi. He walked up to a pile of rubble. "Is here anything I can use?", said Furuichi to himself. "Oh my God, _that_ thing's nice." He pulled out one of the iron rods that were used to reinforce the concrete of the walls. It was as long as a spear and at the end two other pieces of iron were wielded to it; it looked like a cross. The pieces at the sides were each just about ten centimeters long. 'I can use it as a spear and when it breaks, it is like a sword; it even has a guard. Perfect.'

"Why are you picking that piece of rubbish up, General?", asked Nasu. "Well, it's not like I can't win against the baldie without a sword, but I prefer two have one. It lowers the chance of some nasty cuts. And if I get sliced up, I'd better be dead.", said Furuichi. 'Because if I'm not dead by then, Lamia will kill me in the worst way possible.', finished Furuichi his reasoning in his head. "Let's stop talking about such trivial matters and focus on the important things. Let's go up and punch that guy.", said Furuichi, resting the rod on his shoulders and walking away. "Yeah." Nasu and the Poltergeists followed him.

Meanwhile with the Red Tails. "Chiaki, have you heard? The creep fucked up the Eggplant and came to school completely fine.", said Yuka. "You're shitting me.", Chiaki said. "Well, I can't believe it too, but who knows what he's capable of...", argumented Yuka with a doubtful voice. "It must be because he is the brain behind Oga!", said Akira agitated. "Nah, never. Being friends with that demon only drags you into trouble, but it won't make you stronger.", said Yuka. "But didn't you know? Oga only scored a draw against him!" "Never, Aki-chan, never! I mean, we're talking about Furuichi, the _creep_." "But isn't he also Furuichi, the _General_?", retorted Akira. "He didn't get that nickname for nothing! He is a master strategist!" "Well, is he a strategist or just a good liar?", asked Chiaki sceptically. "Both? I don't know, but just with lies you can't get such reputation. And when did he ever lie to you?", asked Akira. "Hm...during Akumano High maybe?", said Yuka. "No, this Eno guy was really something serious. And he was a real pain in the ass.", said Chiaki. "A pain in the ass?", asked Akira. "Not Furuichi. We're talking about the little brat. Nevertheless, this topic is off-limits, especially for a youngster like you.", said Chiaki with a stern voice. "O-okay...", gulped Akira. 'Just what in the hell were they talking about?', thought Akira. 'That's fishy!'

Furuichi stood in front of the door to the rooftop. He turned around. "Nasu, Ebian always has some guys around. Take care of them, would you?", he said. Nasu chuckled. "Of course." Then Furuichi slammed the door open. He walked out and saw Ebian sitting in front of the fence. He walked towards him. "Ebian.", said Furuichi. Ebian said nothing, but looked up and opened his eye. "You know why I'm here?" "Hm...", sighed Ebian before answering. "You want to pick a fight?" "Not necessarily, no. but I doubt that words are enough to reason with you. Just in case, I have some good arguments.", said Furuichi, tensing up and showing off his "lance". "So what do you want?", said Ebian in his low voice. "I just want you to follow me. But I guess you don't want to listen to orders.", answered Furuichi. Ebian grinned and chuckled. "I led an entire school, and someone like you tells me to follow a weakling? You've got some nerves, shrimp." Furuichi knew that Ebian was close to attacking. According to what he experienced back then, he uses Iaijutsu. He had to summon his demons now. Immediately Agiel and Hecadoth appeared, without saying a word. Furuichi got into his battle stance. "I convinced Nasu with my body. I will do the same to you!", said Furuichi with determination. "Oh? I didn't know you swing this way, Furuichi~", whispered Agiel in his ear, causing him to blush slightly. "Oh? Then let's make a deal. If you win, I will be your subordinate. If you lose, you shall serve me.", said Ebian with a devilish grin. Furuichi just nodded.

"Rrah!" Without saying anything, Ebian quickly drew his sword from his sheath. Furuichi, already giving the control to Hecadoth, leaped back. The tip of his lance was now surrounded by demonic energy. Ebian said nothing. If he really had won against Nasu, this was nothing. 'How can I defeat him?', thought Furuichi. Ebian was really big, and could use the length of his arms to his advantage. It was difficult for Furuichi come close. He should use a long ranged attack and leap in. Before he could try this, Ebian ran towards him. Furuichi blocked the strikes with his lance and patiently waited for an opening in Ebians attacks.

Ebian slowly became upset with this. This little sucker blocked everything! He raised his sword for a strong blow, creating a small opening. Furuichi wasted no time. As soon as Ebian held the sword above his head, Furuichi shoved his lance towards it and blocked it with one of the small rods. He twisted it a little so Ebian couldn't strike down. In a mere second he had surrounded his fist with demonic energy and threw a punch in Ebians guts. Ebian gasped and was thrown back a little. Furuichi immediately started his counter attack. He slammed his lance into Ebians ribs, causing him to tremble. Ebain had lower his blade. Furuichi slammed his lance in the floor, trapping the edge in a triangle. He gripped the staff tightly and jumped. Furuichi still held onto the staff and used it to spin himself, so he could kick Ebian in the side. Ebian was sent flying, but still in mid air, Furuichi used the momentum to twist the lance. "Demonic Twister!", he shouted spun the lance, causing the still trapped blade to break.

"Seriously, did you have to give this attack a name? And even such a lame one?", complained Hecadoth. "It's his new hobby.", said Agiel laughing. Hecadoth sighed. "Whatever. It's not like I could do anything against it. But smart move, Furuichi.", he sighed. "Thanks.", smirked Furuichi.

Meanwhile Ebian had stood up and ran towards Furuichi, raising his fists. "Uh-oh, this is bad.", muttered Furuichi. If he would block with his lance he would create an opening for Ebian. "Agiel, your turn!", said Furuichi and broke the iron rod in two pieces, holding them as they were swords. "Okay~", said Agiel happy. Ebian threw a punch at him. Furuichi blocked it by trapping Ebians wrist between the rod and the guard. Immediately he aimed with the other bar at Ebians head. Unsurprisingly, Ebian blocked it with his arm. Furuichi had expected this and made a somersault backwards, kicking Ebian in the chin. Furuichi leaped back and threw the bar like a spear at Ebian. Ebian, still struggling from the blow against his head, had no chance to evade. The bar pierced his leg, causing blood to gush out. "Urgh!", groaned Ebian and fell to his knees. Furuichi slowly walked towards him. "Do you admit defeat?", he said. "It's not over yet!", yelled Ebian. He pulled out the iron bar and tried to hit Furuichi. However, weakened by the fight, Furuichi easily blocked it and knocked the weapon out of Ebians hand. He kicked Ebian in the chest, causing him to fall over. He put his foot on Ebians chest and bowed down. "I really don't want to kill you. You are useless if you can't fight. Now, do you give up?", said Furuichi angered. "Yes.", hissed Ebian in pain. "Good boy.", smiled Furuichi and walked away.

"Marvelous.", whistled Nasu with a grin. "I didn't know you could be so bloodthirsty." "Ah, I think I overdid it a little. I should have held myself back.", said Furuichi, shrugging his shoulders without regrets. "I think I'm nearly done for today. I just have to – wait, you could do me a little favor.", said Furuichi. He took out his phone and dialed a number. "It's me. Listen, I need to know if this guy is still at Ishiyama. He is? Great. And by the way, did someone call you? He did? Perfect. Now, I asked you to get some information about a certain person. Can you send me a text? Thanks." Furuichi hung up. Nasu looked at him, confused. "I somehow feel that this was a rather important call." "Why?", asked Furuichi. "Well, you smiled and you didn't mention any names at all." "Oh, I never mention names. Some things should remain a little secret.", smiled Furuichi. "Now, Nasu, let's go fucking people up!"

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update for that long. I wasn't in the mood. Maybe I update Sane Scientist today, maybe not. Thursday I will return to my schedule.**


	12. Kankuro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N (edit): Because I didn't post some chapters the last few days, I decided to make an exception and post a second chapter. This will also make up for the Sane Scientist, which will be delayed. So the next chapters for Sane Scientist and General Takes Over will posted according to schedule (Friday/Thursday)**

 **A/N: Wow, the fight was epic! Seriously, I loved the fight with Ebian, although I should have added more blood to it. Poor guy is stuck with a fucked up leg for some days now, but he's strong, he can fight soon enough. Now it's time for Kankuro! Will they talk? Will they fight? Or both?**

 **I think I will make Furuichi a little bit more violent and reckless. Although he is caring, this side of him does exist. And he works with the Pillar Division, who knows what will happen in the future?**

 **Next chapter it gets sour, you'll bite into a lemon. And after this lame pun, enjoy reading!**

Furuichi had made his call and knew now how he could discuss with Kankuro. He was sure to convince him, either with violence or words. Even if he would oppose him, the overwhelming force of the other Three Omens should definitely be enough. "Nasu, is Kankuro strong?", asked Furuichi. "Hm, I don't really know. I mean, in terms of strength he is definitely strong, but I think the biggest problem might be Mammon. Kankuros own strength rivals maybe Ebian? Remember the clash in the hallway two years ago? Ebian could still block it without much effort. Compared to me, he is weaker. My seals make me faster and stronger. One problem is that Mammon can spit fire, but I'm sure you know how to deal with that, right?", said Nasu honestly. "Well, I have a faint idea. Or more like a faint plan. I figured as much. The real problem in the fight is Mammon. I somehow have to get past him, then I will win."

'But how can I pass?', thought Furuichi. He knew, with the thing he was getting now, he could keep them at distance. And if that shit worked like it did back then, he could execute his plan. The main problem so far was the demonic poisoning he suffered. Agiel and Hecadoth were enough for a day, and he had only one option to call in the next fight: Schetalim. It sure seemed dull. "Anyway, Nasu, I want to settle down a little for Kankuro. If you could take of the next fight, I would be grateful." "Of course, I always love a good fight.", smiled Nasu. 'Strange, but he really doesn't want to turn on me.', thought Furuichi. At first he wasn't sure if Nasu would follow his orders, but the offer of ruling Ishiyama High and destroying other schools seemed to convince him – not to mention his loss. He seemed to have a glimpse of honor and pride.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the second floor. "Isn't this the place where Himekawa had his base?", asked Nasu confused. "Yes. Now here are just ordinary thugs, except for one bastard. Acid Suzuki." "Never heard of him." "Well, he is a small fry.", said Furuichi and entered the room. "Sorry, is Acid Suzuki present?", asked Furuichi in a mocking voice. "I am, you son of a bitch! Whaddya want?!", yelled a guy. "Bandaged face, stupid scar...yes, it's you! I wanted to borrow your little plaything for a while.", said Furuichi with a bright smile. Dumbfounded Suzuki looked at him, but after a few seconds he snapped. "Asshole! I will fuck you up!" He ran towards Furuichi, but a fist sent him flying. "Tsk tsk, you don't punch the General.", mocked Nasu him; he had punched Suzuki into the wall. "Now, I think you little bitches need a lesson, too.", said Nasu with a menacing grin.

After a few yells and cries full of agony the room fell silent. Furuichi and Nasu sighed, unharmed. "Man, those little bastards suck. They can't put up a real fight.", said Nasu. "Don't worry, you may see something interesting in a few moments.", smiled Furuichi. "I think your fight with Ebian was quite interesting, General.", said Nasu. Furuichi nodded. "Yeah, he was really tough. I don't really want to fight Kankuro, at least not today. Maybe we can settle it another day, but I doubt it."

Furuichi walked up to Acid Suzuki and searched his pockets. "You know why they call him Acid Suzuki?", he asked Nasu. "Nah." "Because he uses that!", said Furuichi and pulled out a gun. He pulled the trigger, and acid was shot at the floor, dissolving the concrete. "That's some good shit.", said Nasu impressed. "Yes. And I know now how to defeat that little sucker Kankuro."

Furuichi left the classroom with Nasu. "I guess we both don't know where he is, right?", said Nasu. "Yes. But what a fortunate coincidence I got the number from this information guy." "This first year? Akihisa or something like that?" "Yes.", said Furuichi and dialed Akihisas number. "Hey, it's me. Do you know where Kankuro is?"

About a half hour later Furuichi appeared in another run down classroom. As expected, Kankuro was around, surprisingly alone. "Hello, Kankuro! Long time no see!", said Furuichi cheerily. "Hm? Oh, it's you. What do you fucking want?", asked Kankuro bored. "That's a good question! I will explain it to you.", said Furuichi. "Explain what?" "The issue of this school.", answered Furuichi with a slight grin.

"Believe me, this school has more than one issue, and all of them are serious.", retorted Kankuro. "I must admit that you are right, but unfortunately there is an especially big one. A problem so big, nobody can solve it alone.", said Furuichi. "And that would be?", asked Kankuro, still with a bored expression. "It's nearly a matter of life and death.", exaggerated Furuichi while explaining it. "Ishiyama High is craving for a leader, and there are many suitable successors for Ogas throne, but who'll make it? If it goes on, none of them stands even a single chance! That's why people must gather and join in the name of the greater good.", continued Furuichi. "I never did something for 'the greater good'.", mocked Kankuro him. "Well, I didn't expect that from you, to be honest. But I'm curious: don't you wanna be on top of Ishiyama?" "No.", said Kankuro with a blank expression.

"Eh?", asked Furuichi. Still appearing calm, his thoughts were racing around. 'That is not good! I have to pull him on my side. I know, he loves going rampage and all, but does he really have no ambition whatsoever to rule this school? I need bait, I need bait!' "Ahem." Furuichi coughed. "And I guess nothing would change your mind?" "Why?", asked Kankuro confused. "Because certain people not only want to rule over Ishiyama, but already have the means to do so. If you don't stand your ground, you will be swept away by the waves of fights.", said Furuichi theatrically. "Pff, I've won every fight so far.", said Kankuro, shrugging his shoulders. "Really? What about Ebian? You couldn't land a single blow on him." "What are you saying, motherfucker?", said Kankuro enraged. "You understood me. Calm down. I guess you can't be convinced to get yourself involved in this mess?" "Fuck off.", Kankuro just said.

Furuichi sighed. "Listen up, asshole. I tried nice and gentle. But you didn't listen, you son of a bitch. You have two options: join me or defeat me. If you stay at my side, you don't have to do anything at all. I'll just look out for you, and you can always ask me for help. But if you don't wanna tag along, I have to show you who's the boss here, bitch.", said Furuichi intimidating. Nasu applauded. "Well said, General." "General?", asked Kankuro irritated. "We can discuss this later.", said Furuichi. He called out Schetalim. "Hey, who's that behind your back?", asked Kankuro, even more confused. "You can ask Mammon. Or are you too afraid to fight, pussy?" "Fuck you!", yelled Kankuro and rushed towards him.

Furuichi knew, this wouldn't be an easy fight. Especially not with Schetalim. Kankuro was indeed not as strong as Ebian, but he had Mammon. Luckily, Furuichi had a plan. His abilities enhanced by Schetalim, he dodged the attacks, although it was a close call every time. Suddenly Mammon appeared. He didn't bicker with Kankuro this time, but seemed eager to attack. Furuichi quickly pulled out Acid Suzukis gun. With Schetalim by his side he wouldn't miss. He fired some shots at Kankuro, but he evaded every single one. Still, it kept Mammon from spitting fire. Some shots Furuichi fired seemed to miss completely, hitting the ceiling or the ground.

"Can you even handle a gun?", yelled Kankuro, mocking him. "Of course – argh!", said Furuichi, as he took a blow from Kankuro. Thankfully, it did not cause a major injury, just a nosebleed. "I show you how good I can use a weapon!", yelled Furuichi, firing another shot at the ceiling, causing a crumbling noise. "What – ", screamed Kankuro, but before he could finish his sentence, the ceiling collapsed and fell onto him. The sheer force and pressure of the debris falling on Kankuro caused the floor to collapse too, sending Kankuro one floor down. "Nasu! Now!", yelled Furuichi. Nasu just smirked. A seal appeared above the hole in the floor. Furuichi surrounded his fist with demonic energy and hit the seal, causing a heavy blow, similar to a Zebul Blast.

After that, Furuichi and Nasu jumped through the hole and landed safely. Kankuro struggled to break free from the concrete and debris around him. He was covered in bruises and dust, clearly unable to continue the fight. "I won.", Furuichi plainly said. "Asshole...did you plan this?", asked Kankuro as he finally broke free. "I already defeated Ebian today. Fucking you up without causing greater harm to myself would be impossible without a plan. I took the gun from Acid Suzuki and went to the classroom above and this room. I dissolved floor and ceiling to a point that I just needed to shoot some acid from the room we fought in to let the ceiling collapse. The weight of the debris would then cause the partially dissolved to collapse, too. And because I'm was not that strong, I needed a finishing blow. Luckily, I have a spellmaster at my side.", explained Furuichi his plan.

"Hehe...you are really a smart guy. You're wasted here at Ishiyama.", chuckled Kankuro. "So, Kankuro, Nasu, Ebian and the Reborn Red Tails joined me. As you experienced by yourself, I am able to plan ahead. Wouldn't it be a great idea to help me out from time to time?", said Furuichi with a nearly pampering voice. "Hm...well, cooperating with you might have some advantages. You little fucker convinced me.", said Kankuro exhausted. "Great to hear. I think it would be a great idea if we sit together next Monday and get ourselves sorted. I might even have a nice surprise for you.", smirked Furuichi. "But for now I'm going home. Thanks for your help, Nasu." "Anytime, General.", chuckled Nasu. Furuichi waved and headed home.


	13. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Finally the long awaited lemon scene for the General takes over...I think I will put some funny moments in, though. Great opportunity. I'm currently not in the mood, watching Seitokai Yakuindomo is much more fun than writing lemons. It's quite interesting to watch it now since it's full of innuendos. Enjoy!**

Furuichi finally was on his way home. The fights really exhausted him. Although he was used to it by now, his muscles were a little sore. Luckily, the only wound was his bruised cheek, but he took in a rather great amount of poison. He saw some bugs, but knew he was just hallucinating. And it wasn't that much, it should wear off in the next hour. "Good thing I use them so often.", he muttered. "I wonder how the situation at home is. If Honoka is home by now and saw Lamia, things might get a little...troubled." He sighed and continued his walk home.

As he stuck the key in the lock and opened the door, he could hear two voices bickering upstairs. 'Oh shit!', he thought, instantly realizing that the voices belonged to his sister and to Lamia. Cold sweat formed on his back and he panicked slightly. 'If I go upstairs now, I'm dead. But if I stay here, I will be killed too.' Deciding it would be better dying while trying to get rid of the misunderstanding, he took the stairs to his room. "I'm back!", he said smiling.

"Brother!" "Furuichi!" Both girls looked at him and shouted in anger. 'Are they mad at me or am I just caught in the mood? Probably both.', thought Furuichi. "Brother, why is this girl here? And what did she do in your room this early?" "Erh, well, I had a little problem and asked Lamia to help me out. She did a great job, actually. She is quite skilled.", answered Furuichi. "What kind of problem?", asked Honoka suspiciously. "It was nothing much, just a simple health issue. Lamia is a great nurse." "Oh, it was just that, brother? There was nothing more to it?" "No.", said Furuichi. "And how did she get in here?", she asked. Before Furuichi could answer, Lamia said: "Through the window. I always enter through the window, he does not want to wake you up. I would prefer the door, though. I wouldn't even mind the backdoor."

"Oh, I see. He doesn't want me to wake up.", laughed Honoka. "So you come here at night and sleep in my brothers room?", she asked. "Yeah...", said Furuichi with an awkward smile. "But, brother, you don't have a futon. Do you sleep in the same bed?" "Well, after all the things I do for him, I'm really exhausted and get tired. And I can't return home, so we have to.", said Lamia plainly. "Oh, I see now, how it is, brother." Honoka laughed sarcastically before grabbing her phone. "H-hey, what are you doing?", asked Furuichi nervously, having a really bad feeling. "Calling the police to report my pedophile of a brother for performing roleplay with a little girl.""Stop!", yelled Furuichi, but Lamia cut him off screaming: "I'm not a little girl!"

"How did I survive this?", sighed Furuichi. He somehow managed to calm both down and deescalate the furious argument – after a half hour. "It's your and your bitchy sisters fault!", said Lamia with a red face, blushing in embarrassment and anger. "Whatever you say.", he said, too weak to even bother resisting. "So you're back in one piece?", asked Lamia. "Yeah, Kankuro landed a blow on my face, but nothing serious. However, I had to summon Agiel, Hecadoth and even Schetalim, so I'm a little slacking off over here. Would you be so kind and extract the poison now?" Lamia let out a deep sigh. "You're so hopeless, Furuichi. What did you even do?!" "I fought Ebian and Kankuro. And needless to say, I won.", said Furuichi proud. "Are you a reckless idiot or just an idiot?", muttered Lamia, shaking her head. "Come over here."

Furuichi stood up, wincing a little. "Are you sure that is the only wound?", asked Lamia concerned. "Yeah, my muscles are just sore. I promised you to never let you see me like this anymore, remember?", smiled Furuichi. "Idiot.", mumbled Lamia with a small blush. She patted on the bed. "Lay down. I'll prepare everything." Furuichi laid down on his back while Lamia pulled out a syringe and some small container. She wiped his arm with a disinfected cloth and aimed at a vein. "This might hurt a bit...", she said and pushed the needle in. Furuichi clenched his teeth a little, but didn't flinch. "Good boy.", smiled Lamia and patted his head. "Now, why don't you tell me about what happened?"

"Well, I'll just give you the details from today, I think you grasped the concept earlier.", said Furuichi. "Yeah, I think so, too. Oga's gone and you try to conquer Ishiyama, but don't want to do it alone, so you recruit helpers and mess with the groups already existing, like the Red Tails." "You really are a genius. Of course I can't have any strong opponents opposing me, but I also need strong allies. I can't bond with a group, because it would cause too much trouble. My only option is to form my own gang, but try to keep it down a little. The strongest guys are the Six Omens, although Fuji and Takamiya are in the demon world, so there are only four left. Ringo has her Reborn Red Tails, I just had to make sure they don't do anything rash. I talked to her and convinced her. But first I had to defeat Nasu, who fucked me really up. It's just because of you I could fight today. Thanks again for that."

He made a short pause and continued. "Today I had to fight Ebian, since he is stronger than Kankuro; it would have been the best to defeat both the same day, which I did. To fight Ebian was dangerous, he always wields this sword of him. I gave him a good beating...and pierced his leg with an iron rod in the process, but hey. I came out unhurt, since I had a good plan. But fighting Kankuro was difficult, as long as he had Mammon by his side. That's why I dissolved the floor and the ceiling and let they drop on him and punched a blast with a seal Nasu made for me. Now I untied all Omens under my command; Ringo still thinks, she makes her own decisions." "You don't think she'll find out that you're only using her?", asked Lamia. "No, I don't think so." "And what about the real Red Tails?", asked Lamia. "They know nothing of it. I don't intend to betray the Red Tails, though." "But you're ready to betray you're allies?", said Lamia with big eyes. "Depends on the person and the situation, but if it is useful, sure.", said Furuichi. "But I would never betray my friends!", he added smiling.

"Good to hear. Otherwise you would have a hard time surviving.", said Lamia with a devilish grin and pulled the needle out. Furuichi gulped and sighed. "Now, why don't we grab something to eat and just relax a little? I need some time off after the fighting.", he said. "Sounds good."

The atmosphere was still tense at the Furuichis residence. He didn't know what Honoka told his parents, but the stares they gave him convinced him it would be better to eat lunch in his room rather than joining the table together with Lamia. They spend most of the time chatting and gaming. "Oh my God, already that late?", said Furuichi, looking at his phone. "Tomorrow's a weekend, right?", asked Lamia a little confused. "Yes, but I'm exhausted, and my muscles are still hurting." "My my.", sighed Lamia. "Guess I have no choice. I'll give you a massage." "Really? Thank you!", exclaimed Furuichi with joy. "Yeah. Take off your clothes where it hurts and lay on your belly." Immediately Furuichi stripped down to his boxers and laid down at his bed. "Are you a pervert or is it that bad?", asked Lamia with a small blush. "Both, but at the moment my muscles a by far a bigger problem.", said Furuichi.

Lamia said down on Furuichi and started massaging his shoulders and back. "Ahh. You're really good at this.", sighed Furuichi in bliss. He couldn't see Lamias blush. She crouched back and worked on his lower legs, going up to his legs. "Yes, right there – hey!" Lamia had begun to work on his butt. "B-but you're stiff here too.", said Lamia embarrassed. "And if you continue, I'll be more than stiff!", said Furuichi. "This is all treatment.", said Lamia. "Oh is it?", said Furuichi. He suddenly turned around and grabbed Lamia by her shoulders. He pulled her down and planted a heated kiss on her lips. "F-Furuichi!", said Lamia, her face deeply blushed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand it anymore! Because..." "Because?", asked Lamia shyly. "Because...I love you, okay? Man, I didn't think it was so hard to say.", he muttered. Tears began to form in Lamias eyes. "Furuichi", she whispered. He gulped and looked up into her green eyes. He gently caressed her cheek. "Go, how much I love these eyes.", he mumbled, pulling Lamia into an embrace. Lamia instantly planted a kiss on Furuichis lips. "I-I love you too.", she whispered and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her again.

Their kisses became more heated. He tried to enter her mouth with his tongue, and she let him slip in. their tongues twisted, savoring each others taste. Eventually they had to separate to catch breath, a small string of saliva still connecting them. "Furuichi, I feel something hard pressing against me.", she said. "Sorry, I'll –" "Oh no, this time I will take care of it.", said Lamia with a grin. Furuichi gulped a little. Lamia sat up and took off her shirt and bra, exposing her breasts. Furuichi sat up too, gently caressing them. He slowly stroked her nipples with his thumbs. Lamia moaned a little and once again kissed Furuichi. After a moment Furuichi pulled back and planted kisses down to her breasts, finally flicking his tongue over her nipple. He carefully circled it, until he started sucking on it. Lamia embraced his head and pulled him into a tight hug. Furuichi began using his tongue again, still sucking on the breast. He set up the pace, until Lamia let out a sweet moan. He started to kiss her again, just to switch to the other breast.

After a few minutes, Lamia pushed his head gently away. "Now it's your turn.", she said with a quite arousing smile. She pulled off her skirts and freed both of them of their underwear. She took Furuichis hand and brought it to her thighs. "Look how wet you made me. You have to take responsibility now.", she said and stood up a little, just to lower herself down. She grabbed his penis and lightly stroked it, while guiding it to her womanhood. "H-hey, you're sure?", Furuichi asked, being a gentleman. "I have never been more sure in my entire life." "B-but the pain." "Don't worry about that. I took care of that some time ago. I always wanted to start right away. I hoped to give my virginity to you and knew you would worry, so...so I broke my hymen myself. There's nothing to be afraid of.", Lamia said with a deep blush. Furuichi stared at her, aroused. "That's – I don't know how to put it, but...thank you." "Enough talk. Now show me what you can do.", she said and slipped his penis into her vagina.

"Urgh!" Both moaned in pleasure. Furuichi grabbed Lamia by her hips and lifted her a little, stroking slowly. Lamia hissed a little. "Is it painful?", asked Furuichi concerned. "No, it's just – it's just that it feels too good.", said Lamia blushing. Furuichi looked at her in awe and started moving faster, pushing harder and thrusting deeper. Both moaned with lustful voices. Furuichi felt how his climax was near. "Lamia, I am going to cum!" "Me too!" Furuichi thrust with even more force, until Lamia let out a small scream of pleasure. The sudden tightening of her inner walls, the warmth and moist feeling finally sent Furuichi over the edge, and yelling he had his orgasm.

He slipped out of her. Lamia rested her head on his chest. "That was so good.", she sighed. "Yeah." Both breathed heavily. Exhausted they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Oh my God! I can't believe it, but it was fun to write! I intended some hotter scenes, but I think I'll spare them for later. I loved writing the argument, filled with the usual misunderstandings. The thing with hymen? Well, I did it because I didn't want to use the same scene as in the Sane Scientist. I hope you enjoyed it, look forward to the next chapter!**


	14. A long talk and a hot shower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Ah, finally a new chapter. I am in a hell lot of stress right now, but I will update everything! Promise!**

 **Furuichi and Lamia had her long awaited lemon scene...what now? Well, that should be obvious. This chapter will be more on the comical side, but after that there will be more fighting. I said I aimed for twenty chapters, and I think I will write around twenty. I already planned an interesting sequel, but I have no idea how long Sane Scientist will be. Probably fifteen chapters, depends on my mood and the ideas. I could make it a real long story, since he has a long way to go, but who knows.**

 **This note was long enough, now enjoy!**

When Furuichi opened his eyes, he had a pleasant view. Lamia laid in his arms, using his bare chest as a pillow. Both were still naked from last night. Furuichi remembered every detail of it, happiness filling his chest. It wasn't just the sex that made him feel this joy, rather it was the mutual love between both of them. He never thought Lamia would love him. Surely there had been signs of a deep bond, but it could also have been just a friendship. But now that he knew, he felt like he could do anything; all his worries were gone, he felt a satisfying peace. He hummed lightly while he brushed a loose strand of Lamias hair behind her ear. "Mmh." Lamias eyelids began to flatter and she opened her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful.", smiled Furuichi and gave her a peck on the lips. "Good morning...Furuichi."

Lamia sad up and yawned. She had a slight blush on her face when Furuichi put her arms around her shoulders. "It still feels like a dream.", he said. "Yeah.", nodded Lamia and kissed Furuichi. "But it isn't.", she said after they parted. "I think I'm the happiest man alive, honey.", said Furuichi. "Honey?", teased Lamia him. "Well, couples give each others nicknames, don't they? And calling you Lamia now wouldn't feel right, honey." "Urgh, everything but 'honey'.", groaned Lamia. "Beautiful?", suggested Furuichi with a smirk. "Yeah, that feels about right, darling." "Whoa, stop we're not married yet.", joked Furuichi. "Yet?", smiled Lamia. "I think what we did last night is considered marriage in the human world."

Furuichi blushed. Right now, he would have no problems with marrying Lamia, aside from the facts he couldn't offer her a proper life. "Yeah.", he said awkwardly, but Lamia just smiled and kissed him. "We can talk about that later, darling." Their kisses became more passionate again, secluding them from the world around them. Filled with lust and passion, they did not hear the door open.

"Brother, I thought about what I said yesterday. I overreacted and misread the situa – oh my God!", yelled Honoka. She had entered the room unnoticed and saw Furuichi and Lamia making out. Naked, of course. "B-brother, what...what the hell are you doing?" "Huh?", said Furuichi and turned around surprised, accidentally forgetting to cover his or Lamias bare body. "H-Honoka?", he said, blushing deeply. He threw the covers over Lamia and stood up. "D-don't come near! Pervert! Lolicon!", shouted Honoka. "What are you –", said Furuichi, forgetting he was naked, showing Honoka things she did not want to see. "I said don't come near me!", screamed Honoka. "What is the matter?", asked Furuichis father sleepy, standing in the hallway. He had a glimpse of his sons uncovered body and understood. He took Honoka by her shoulder and gently pulled her out of the room, giving Furuichi an intimidating look. Then he closed the door. Furuichi gulped and turned around. "I think breakfast will be interesting.", he said to Lamia. She nodded, a little pale.

All sat around the table, Lamia next to Furuichi, both facing his parents. Honoka avoided to look at his brother or Lamia. They chewed in silence, until Furuichis father cleared his voice. "So you did 'it'.", he said with a stern voice. Furuichi just nodded. "How long has it been going?" Honoka opened her mouth, but Furuichi could her off, avoiding another critical misunderstanding. "We know each other for three years now, but nothing happened. Until yesterday, at least." "Your sister said something different.", his father said. "Well, that is a long row of misunderstandings. Lamia might seem a little young, but she is a nurse and used to care about Oga and me. She is a good friend of Hilda." Lamia nodded.

"Hilda? Ogas wife?", asked Furuichis mother. "She is neither his wife nor the child's mother. And Oga isn't related to him, he adopted Beel.", said Lamia. "So you patched up our son?", smiled Furuichis mother; she seemed more understanding. "Who else could do it that good?", said Furuichi. "So yesterday was a rough day at school. I called Lamia over so she could check on me, but she arrived earlier than expected. Then Honoka arrived and misread the situation. That's why we didn't join dinner. And yesterday we confessed our love for each other and had...well, sex.", explained Furuichi.

Furuichis father still looked a little angry. "And how old is she?" "15.", answered Lamia. Her age as a demon would just cause trouble; demons age much slower than ordinary humans, making Lamia theoretically older than Furuichi. "Calm down, darling.", smiled Furuichis mother. "Takayuki, you didn't even tell us her name yet. Introduce her to us!" "But, honey –", began Furuichis father. "No 'but'! I still remember you when you were younger! You also dated me when I was 15!" "But honey, I was younger than Furuichi..." "Yes, you were 16, darling, and he is 17!", scolded him Furuichis mother. "Your mother seems to be okay with it.", whispered Lamia to Furuichi. "Well, dad always loses arguments with her.", whispered Furuichi back, knowing now everything would work out.

"So, mum, dad, this is my girlfriend Lamia. She also is from Macao and travels a lot due to that. I usually see her once a week when I'm lucky." Lamia smiled politely. "I can't believe my son found a girlfriend.", mumbled his father. "Darling!", scolded him his wife. "Lamia, you're already a nurse? Tell me about it!" Thus began Lamias talk with Furuichis mother. After some time, Honoka joined, easing up. Furuichis father stood up, waving at Furuichi, who followed him into the hallway.

"Son, you are damn lucky you found a girlfriend." "So you're not against it?" Furuichis father sighed. "Your mother already decided. And she makes a nice impression. But listen, if something happens, I will have you take responsibility for it!" "Yes, dad.", said Furuichi happily.

After breakfast Lamia and Furuichi went up to his room again. "It seems like my family already accepted you." "Your mom loves me, and your sister is okay with me now, too." "You and Honoka are around the same age now. In human years. My father also seems quite fond of you." "Really? Thank God.", said Lamia with a smile. "But what about your mother, beautiful?", asked Furuichi. "I think she will be okay with you. You are better than most men in the demon world, and I love you. She will have no objections, darling.", laughed Lamia. "Perfect! But I think now we should better hurry for the bath, we sweated a lot last night, huh?" "Oh, you wanna take a shower with me, darling?", asked Lamia teasingly. "Let me think...", mocked Furuichi. Laughing Lamia punched him slightly in the shoulder and both headed for the bath.

On the way, Honoka stopped them. "Hey, Lamia...I'm sorry." "No need to apologize.", smiled Lamia. "Thank you. And by the way, I think you might need that." Honoka handed her spare clothes. "I guess you didn't take any with you?" "No. thanks!", smiled Lamia. Then she and Furuichi walked away. "It's good you have about the same size.", said Furuichi, as he locked the door. "Yeah, but her bras don't fit me." "One thing I love about you.", said Furuichi and kissed Lamia. "What else do you love?", teased Lamia him. "Your hair. The way you style it. Your slender body and your curves. Those beautiful eyes. But the thing I like most is what lies beneath this: you.", said Furuichi. "Oh my, you can be a hell of a charmer. I think this should be rewarded.", said Lamia, as she stepped in the shower. "I can't wait.", smirked Furuichi.

As soon as the hot water ran down their bodies, both embraced in a tender hug, kissing in each other in heat. Furuichi felt his penis swell up. "Naughty boy.", laughed Lamia. "I thought I would be rewarded?", teased Furuichi her. "Don't worry, darling.", said Lamia and slid down. Furuichi opened his eyes wide, knowing what would happen. "H-hey, you don't have to do _that_.", he said. "Shut up. I told you I would show you a good time, didn't I?", said Lamia. She gripped his erection and stroked it lightly. Furuichi moaned a little when she stuck out her tongue and licked the shaft. "It's less gross than I thought.", said Lamia. She licked it all over, finally working on his tip. A little precum leaked out and she licked it up. "That stuff sure tastes weird, huh.", Lamia plainly stated. Aroused, she began to massage her on breasts. After some time she began stroking it with one hand, sliding the other down to her privates to pleasure herself. She took Furuichis penis in his mouth and started moving her head, still licking and stroking it. "I'm gonna cum!", moaned Furuichi and tried to pull out, but Lamia grabbed his hips firmly and felt semen pouring in her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled.

After the fellatio she stood up and began washing herself, but Furuichi grabbed her from behind, massaging her breasts with one hand, the other working on her vagina. "It's not fair to let have me all the fun.", he whispered. After a few moments of heated kissing and movements Lamia climaxed with a loud moan. They finally cleaned up and stepped out of the shower. "What a way to start the day.", she sighed happily. Furuichi nodded. "Now that the day has started, we have to get ready." "Ready?", asked Lamia. "We're meeting old friends.", smiled Furuichi.

 **A/N: Yeah, they're gonna meet the Ishiyama gang! I wanted to keep the parent talk part short and get to the meeting right away, but I promised more lemons and a shower scene could be nice, so the meeting will be posted on Thursday.**


	15. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Not much to say this time. It's finally time for the meeting, a lot of people will be there, expect the usual quarrels and jokes. After this chapter there will be one or two chapters of solely fighting, and what happens after that, I'm not sure yet. Depends on the flow of the story. I could end it rather quick, maybe I'm doing it. After all, there don't have to be lots of fights. Enjoy!**

Furuichi and Lamia had dressed and were about to leave. "We're going out!", shouted Furuichi and left. "So, where are we heading?", asked Lamia. "I first thought of Kuniedas place, the temple, y'know. But I asked Natsume if he could help me convince someone. Apparently, it worked.", said Furuichi as they walked towards a huge apartment complex. "Isn't that...?", asked Lamia surprised. "Yes, this is one of Himekawas places, the one that got destroyed. We had a lot of fun there, and it is comfy and spacy enough.", replied Furuichi. "Must have been tough for Natsume to convince him. Guess we'll have to pay the price.", said Furuichi. "You would have done better, darling." "Yeah, but it was easier to rely on Natsume. And he's not a bad guy.", said Furuichi.

They entered the loft and took the elevator to Himekawas apartment. As they stood in front of the door, Furuichi looked at Lamia. "You're ready, princess?" "Whenever you are, darling." Furuichi cracked a smile and knocked on the door. They heard a rumble and the door opened, showing a pompadour first, followed by the face of the maybe wealthiest thug. "Huh?", Himekawa asked in his usual, sly voice. "It's me!", smiled Furuichi. "We've been expecting you. Come in." "Who's at the door, moron?", they heard Kanzaki shout. "What did ya say, stupid chain-face?!", retorted Himekawa, beginning the usual bickering between the two Tohoshinki. Ignoring them at first, the pair stepped in and looked around; everyone hung lazily around in the spacious living room. Drinks stood before them, various food was displayed. Furuichi looked around. 'Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Kunieda, Shiroyama, Kanzaki, Natsume, Himekawa, even Jinno and Aizawa...', he thought. "Wait, where's Tojo?", asked Furuichi. "Jobbing. He will join us later.", stated Aizawa. "Hm." Furuichi shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone has sat down, the argument between the two ex-Tohoshinki had come to an early end, and Furuichi was about to speak, when Yuka interrupted him. "Yo, Furuichi, why did ya bring Lami-tan with ya?", she said while hanging lazily in her chair, sucking a lollipop. Furuichi put his arm around Lamia and pulled her closer. "Because we're dating.", he said with a big smile. "No kidding.", said Himekawa with a blank expression. Natsume just smiled, Kunieda blushed a little, but the rest kept a normal expression. Except for Yuka, of course. Her eyes were sparkling, and she jumped up and grabbed Lamias hand. "Is that true?", she asked. "Yeah.", said Lamia with a small blush. Furuichi kissed her on the cheek, as if to prove it. "Never expected you to get a girlfriend. You're such a creep.", said Nene, but without any hostility in her voice. "Well, I did not think I would, either. But I think we're meant to be together.", said Furuichi embarrassed.

"Really? Did you already fuck her?", asked Himekawa with an evil grin. Lamia blushed heavily, giving a non verbal answer. Upon seeing her blush, Kunieda herself blushed a little. 'She's just so innocent.', thought everyone. "Congratulations, Furuichi-chan. Now, why did you call us all out? Not just for some fun, right?", said Natsume with his trademark smile. "No. It's about the current situation at Ishiyama High, hell, even Ishiyama itself.", Furuichi said now seriously. "Care to explain?", asked Nene. "Sure.", said Furuichi, starting his monologue.

"I guess I can give you a brief summary. Himekawa and Kanzaki should already have figured it out, Chiaki and Yuka already talked with me about it. The big problem is the vacancy of the leading position at Ishiyama. Once we had the Tohoshinki, followed by Oga. You have already graduated, Oga is gone without telling anything. That leaves us with just Chiaki, Yuka and me left. Currently we have five groups aiming at the top position: Red Tails, Reborn Red Tails, Devils Squad, Sons of Hell and the Yamazaki clan." "We don't – ", interrupted Chiaki, but Furuichi waved his hand in denial. "Oh please, Chiaki, we all know your bunch does. Now, what will happen? Will these groups fight, what do you think?"

"Of course.", said Shiroyama. "It's Ishiyama, after all.", added Kaoru. "But I really don't see the problem.", said Nene. "Well, at first it looks like an ordinary day at Ishiyama. Unfortunately, Kanzakis clan is involved. No point in denying it. Another problem is that a fight between these groups would start a war which would spread through the whole city. And that aside, most students at Ishiyama would be hurt badly, some might even die. What Ishiyama now needs the most is someone standing at top, restraining them.", continued Furuichi. Himekawa nodded. "I see.", said Kunieda, grabbing her chin, thinking. "A fight would disable most, if not even all groups at least for a short time." "Exactly.", said Furuichi and continued once again his explanation.

"Some of you have a lot to lose. Kanzaki, you would lose influence and control. By now you are able to drag underlings in your business, but Yamazaki might snatch them away. The Reborn Red Tails of course hold a grudge against the Red Tails. Shattering the Red Tails would result in an uprising, severing several branches at other schools." "So why did you call us?", asked Aizawa. Furuichi sighed. "It's true that the rest of you isn't involved directly, but I heard some nasty rumors about how weak the Tohoshinki must have been.", said Furuichi. Immediately anger rose in Himekawa and Kanzaki. Before anyone could say, somebody knocked on the door. "Must be Tojo.", said Furuichi and stood up to open the door.

After Tojo had sat down, he looked at Furuichi and Lamia. "Hm? Are you two dating or what?", he asked with a curious expression. "Yep.", said Furuichi. A faint smile crossed Tojos lips. "So you've finally become a man, huh." "Kinda.", said Furuichi with a blush. "So, now that you're here, we should continue the meeting." "Yeah, but what's the point about it anyway?", asked Kaoru. Just as some of the other guys he wasn't really interested in it. "Well, it should concern Tojo, since the building may take severe damage.", said Furuichi, pissing Tojo off. Now nearly everyone was in the mood: the Red Tails, Himekawa, Kanzaki, Shiroyama was enraged about the statement Kanzaki could be weak, Natsume was just curious as always, and Tojo helped repair the building and hated people destroying his work. Only Aizawa and Kaoru didn't really care, but Furuichi never included them in his plans.

"So what do you suggest, Furuichi? After all, you're the current number one at Ishiyama.", asked Yuka. "The number one? Me? Never!", laughed Furuichi, trying to hide his strength. "Well, you figured it all out, and you started beating the crap outta people. And what you did with Chiaki and me...fuck it, you are maybe the top dog of Ishiyama.", she said. "Oh? You're stronger? We should fight.", said Tojo, returning to old habits. "I'd rather not, I'd lose.", laughed Furuichi. He really didn't stand a big chance against Tojo; winning would result in poisoning beyond limits and a fucked up body. If he'd win.

"I have already figured out our next move. I got more or less the permission to visit Teimo High – with all of Ishiyama. While all of our students fight and beat them, we can decide on our next move. Weakened and distracted it will be much easier to destroy the other groups. Let me put it straight: we're friends, I owe you much. I promise you, that the Yamazaki group will be wiped out, and I will take care of any threat towards the Red Tails. You don't have to worry.", said Furuichi.

"So you're saying that Monday our school will go to Teimo and mosh them up?", asked Yuka. "No, not Monday. Tuesday.", said Furuichi. "After all, I don't have the right to tell the groups what to do. You will instruct the Red Tails, and Kanzaki should inform the Devils Squad." "What about the others?", asked Chiaki. "Oh, I will take care of that. Thanks for helping me out.", said Furuichi honestly. He already had a plan how to inform the Yamazaki group and the Sons of Hell. "One thing: just act when I tell you to!", reminded Furuichi them with a stern voice. Deciding the topic to be ended, they acted more casual and just enjoyed the rest of the time.

On their way home, Lamia was looking a little curious. "What's the matter, princess?", asked Furuichi. "Well, darling, I don't get your intentions. Can you tell me what you're aiming for?" "Of course, at least the obvious things. There are some topics I want to remain silent about. I don't wanna leak the surprise. I am a real asshole, by the way. Tuesday morning the Sons of Hell together will attack Teimo High. The Red Tails and the Devils Squad are scheduled about thirty minutes later. They will join the fight together with my alliance. Then my covered operation will start: while the Yamazaki group and the Sons of Hell are still weakened, the Devils Squad and the Red Tails will destroy the Yamazaki group. The Omens will take care of the remaining Teimo High students, the Reborn Red Tails will crush the sons of hell. After this fight my little surprise and present will be delivered, making some people _really_ happy. Just wait til Tuesday.", smiled Furuichi with an evil grin.


	16. The fight at Teimo High

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Finally, the fighting chapter! Also written on the train...I guess a lot of chapters will be written this way. If everything goes as planned, this story will have 20 chapters, and very likely a sequel. That means, that in two and a half weeks this story is over! Maybe I will post the last two chapters together, so that you don't have to wait that long for a sequel. Or maybe not and the first chapter of the sequel at the same day as last chapter. Enjoy!**

 **A/N (edit): Because I wanna do someone a favor, this chapter gets posted a little earlier ;)**

Furuichi used the Monday to organize the raid on Teimo High. He told the Omens his strategy, he told the Red Tails and the Devils Squad and through Akira he spread the news to the Sons of Hell and the Yamazaki group. Knowing that everything was settled, he couldn't wait for Tuesday. He had to coordinate the raid, and that was a difficult task. He had to control over five different groups and hundreds of delinquents.

He sighed. "What's the matter, darling?", asked Lamia. They had dinner a few minutes ago, and now they were hanging around lazily in his room. "It's tomorrow. I know that I can handle it, and I'm damn sure that it will work out. Still, it will be a shitload of stress and work. Oh, and, if you want you can come with me.", he said. "Really?", asked Lamia happy. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll like this bloodbath. After all, it will be maybe the biggest fight so far. A lot of destructive elements gather; it's the complete student body of Ishiyama High, after all." "I'm looking forward to it.", smiled Lamia. Furuichi sighed again. "My my, darling, you're really messed up. Maybe you need a little...distraction?", Lamia asked seductively. "W-wait, everyone's still awake!", said Furuichi. "How exciting.", whispered Lamia in his ear. She began to kiss him, licking his lips to enter his mouth with her tongue. He willingly let her slip in, moaning a little. Not wasting any time, he slipped his hands under her shirt and began massaging her breasts. "Shouldn't we move to the bed?", he mumbled. "Why should we – ah, that's the spot!", moaned Lamia loud when he began to caress her nipple gently with his tongue. She blushed from excitement, undoing their shirts. She gently kissed the scar on his chest, caressing his silver hair with lovely movements. She then zipped his pants open, taking out his erection. "Wanna hear some dirty talk?", she whispered in his ear. "I'm fine, but do what you want.", whispered Furuichi back.

Lamia grinned and took his hand, directing it to her womanhood. He felt the folds. "Look how wet you made my pussy. You bad boy, I'll have to punish you.", grinned Lamia, but blushed heavily. "Embarrassing?", smiled Furuichi. "Yeah, but I should get used to it.", said Lamia, just to continue with her lust-filled monologue. She guided his erection to her entrance, slowly shoving her skirt up and pushing her slip aside. "Now stick your hard dick in my pussy and fuck me silly with it.", she said with an even bigger blush. Furuichi slipped in and began to move, causing both to moan; Lamia began uttering verbal nonsense again. Suddenly Furuichi stopped moving. "What is it, darling? Do the clothes annoy you?", she asked a little upset. "No no, they're no problem! But please – stop talking like that. That's not the Lamia I know. I love it even more when you let out cute little moans and whisper sweet little things. You shouldn't be a porn star, you are Lamia.", he pleaded. Tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you. I just thought it would feel better for you.", she whispered. Furuichi shook his head and began thrusting again. Soon after both reached their climax with a loud moan. They dressed properly again and cuddled together at the ground. A knock on the door caused them tho jolt up a little. "Come in!", said Furuichi. The door opened a little and Honoka peeked inside; she had a huge blush on her face. "Brother, I know you love each other and you want to have... _fun_ , but please – keep it down next time. We could hear you everywhere." Furuichi and Lamia blushed too. "One day you'll understand, Honoka.", said Lamia with a knowing smile.

‑

Finally, it was Tuesday. Furuichis strategy was clear, every group was informed. How he even managed to lead them was a mystery to Furuichi, but he was the General. Maybe that's why they – indirectly – listened to his orders. He and Lamia stood in front of Teimo High. "Lessons start at 08:00. Yamazaki group and Sons of Hell arrive 08:15; Yamazakie group will go to the third floor, Sons of Hell on the first. 08:30 we will ambush them in the classrooms. They will be surprised. The students on the second floor would have to fight a war on two fronts, making it extra difficult. 08:40 Ebian and Kankuro will be at the stairs on the second floor, keeping the Teimo students from going up or down to help. 09:00 Red Tails and Devils Squad arrives. 09:15 fighting should end; Nasu and the Devils Squad will wipe out the Yamazaki group and the Sons of Hell. 09:45 is the end of the raid.", explained Furuichi his plan to Lamia. "Darling, no wonder you are called the General.", said Lamia impressed. "But what about the Reborn Red Tails?", she asked. "The Reborn Red Tails will arrive at 10:00.", said Furuichi. "Why then? The raid is over.", asked Lamia. "Yeah, I promised Ringo she'd be able to face a weakened Red Tails group." "But the Red Tails don't fight...", muttered Lamia. "Well, that's the surprise I don't wanna spoil.", grinned Furuichi.

‑

 **08:00**

 _-bell rings-students enter-STOP-schoolyard empty-no teacher or janitor outside-STOP-_

"You're really using you phone to give the information in a military like style?", asked Lamia deadpanned. "Yeah, why not? It's funny and a seems more professional. After all, I'm the General.", smiled Furuichi.

 **08:15**

 _-Yamazaki arrive-Sons of Hell arrive-STOP-enter yard-STOP-all teams at assigned position-STOP-_

"I love it when a plan comes together!", smiled Lamia. "Well, it hasn't even started yet.", said Furuichi. A few moments ago both groups had entered the building and were on the right floors; each group was around a hundred delinquents. "I can't wait to see all the fighting.", smiled Lamia. "Yeah, we should enter the school grounds now.", said Furuichi and stepped through the gate.

 **08:30**

 _-signal is given-STOP-doors are kicked in-delinquents storm classrooms-STOP-fights on the hallways and floors-STOP-_

Furuichi and Lamia stood outside the building and enjoyed the view of hundreds of students beating each other up. Sometimes a little blood splattered at the windows, leaving red drops behind. "Man, that sure looks great.", smiled Lamia. "Well, if you like violence, then yeah.", said Furuichi. He was more interested in the next steps of his plan.

 **08:40**

 _-Omens arrive-STOP-Ebian and Kankuro enter building-arrive at the stairs-STOP-juniors attacking-Teimo forces are getting defeated-STOP-_

"Ah, can you hear the beautiful screams of bones getting crushed?", hummed Lamia. "Yes. The Omens are very good at their work. I knew I could trust them! Especially Ebian. Although I prefer Nasu.", said Furuichi. Lamia nodded.

 **09:00**

 _-Red Tails arrive-Devils Squad arrive-STOP-gather at school yard-STOP-waiting for end-STOP-_

"Now we just have to wait for the great show.", smiled Furuichi. Lamia nodded again.

 **09:10**

 _-fight over-earlier than expected-STOP-high losses on side of Yamazaki-Sons of Hell weakened-STOP-_

"Hello hello, General. Did you bring your girl with you?", they heard a male voice. Nasu came over and chuckled. "Now, what do you want me to do, General?", asked Nasu amused, sticking out his tongue. "Get that boys over there; you command them now. You will wipe out the Sons of Hell and the Yamazaki group. If you meet Ebian and/or Kankuro on the way, grab them, they'll help you. Just beat them senseless, just like you do with every little fucker.", smiled Furuichi. "What about Ringo?", asked Nasu. "Oh, she'll come a little later."

 **09:45**

 _-all fights over-STOP-Sons of Hell destroyed-Yamazaki group in hospital-STOP-_

"Man, I can't wait for the next stage of my plan.", moaned Furuichi bored. "Why?", asked Lamia. "Yeah, why, General?", asked Nasu; the Omens had joined them. "Because it'll be a fuck load of fun.", grinned Furuichi with an evil smile.


	17. Treason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: How did you like last chapter? I wanted to try this telegram style; it was a little short, though. I'm very unsure about last chapter, but in this chapter will come a big fight, although it will be short, too. After that are just some jokes etc. Enjoy!**

 **A/N (edit): I'll use this week to post all remaining chapters of this story and will pause Sane Scientist for this week; that's because the end is so interesting I want you too read it and think you don't wanna wait, and I need a little time to think how to write the next arc for Sane Scientist.**

It was finally 10 a.m.; the Reborn Red Tails arrived at school, Ringo leading them at the top. "Hey hey, Furuichi, how's it going?", she yelled. "Oh, good, no, great!", exclaimed Furuichi happy. "As you can see, we defeated Teimo High. Unfortunately the Yamazaki group and the Sons of Hell got defeated.", said Furuichi. "So two opponents less.", grinned Ringo. "Yes. The Devils Squad by the way told me that they don't aim for the crown anymore. They wiped out Yamazakis group and are satisfied now. Only the Red Tails remain; a lot of them are wounded and won't fight back anymore.", said Furuichi. Ringo began to laugh. "Well, what keeps us back from wiping these heretics out? Thank you for the chance, General!", yelled Ringo, waving at the Reborn Red Tails.

As they got ready to attack, a male voice shouted: "Hold it right there!" Everybody turned around. Six students with a different uniform stood at the gate; they all wore a pin at their shirt. The leader was a boy with black hair and two scars in the face. "Miki!", whispered Lamia confused. Furuichi just smirked. "W-who are you?", asked Ringo confused. "We're the Rokkisei. We're coming from St. Ishiyama; this morning, two of our students were attacked by a group of girls, wearing clothes similar to yours." Miki looked at a sheet. "And the description fits on some of your members. We can't tolerate such an act and will take the appropriate means.", he continued. "Oh, really?", said a Reborn Red Tails member and attacked Miki. Miki didn't bat an eye and just kicked her away. "Are you ready for a little beating?", asked Ringo angry. "Bring it on.", said Miki.

The Reborn Red Tails stormed towards the Rokkisei; however, Ringo and a few members stayed behind. The Rokkisei began to merciless beat the shit out of the girl delinquents. Without hesitation they delivered blows. Still the Reborn Red Tails held the vast majority. Clearly, the Rokkisei stood not a chance. Ringo had a smirk on her face, until a girl next to her was struck down. "What the fuck?!", yelled Ringo and turned around. Chiaki had fired her gun at the girl; the bullet had knocked the girl unconscious. Ringo turned around and looked infuriated at Furuichi. "Furuichi! You said they were down for the count! Son of a bitch!" "Sorry, but I won't betray my friends.", smirked Furuichi.

Lamia looked at him. "So the surprise and present was giving the Red Tails the opportunity to defeat the Reborn Red Tails?", she asked surprised. "Yep. I asked Miki if he could help us out, and we made the story about the two students up. Then the Rokkisei would weaken the Reborn Red Tails, so the Red Tails could finally defeat them. And it seems to work.", said Furuichi and pointed at the clash. The Red Tails seemed to win without much effort. The Rokkisei had retreated and watched from the side. "I'm just interested what Ringo will do now. Will she attack Chiaki or me?", said Furuichi contemplating. They heard a lout cry. "You bitch!" Ringo leaped at Chiaki, her sword drawn. "Do you wanna help her?", asked Lamia. "Nah, that's their problem. If Chiaki would be in danger, maybe. But not yet.", said Furuichi and watched the fight.

‑

Chiaki heard Ringo yell and saw how she ran towards her. That would be a hard fight. On this distance she still had the advantage, but once Ringo was close it would be nearly impossible to land a hit on her. Chiaki switched to automatic mode and fired all bullets left towards Ringo. She immediately changed the bullets, going from plastic to metal. Of course it would be illegal, but she didn't care. Meanwhile Ringo had blocked or dodged all incoming bullets and was just a meter from Chiaki away. Chiaki had finally reloaded and switched back to semi-automatic mode, trying not to waste bullets. She knew, once they would engage in close combat, she wouldn't get a single chance to reload.

She evaded Ringos first attack and fired with both guns, one shot at the head, one to her knees. Ringo simply dodged both. Chiaki wasn't surprised, Ringo was a top-class fighter. Ringo aimed the sword at her shoulder and pushed, but Chiaki stepped aside. Ringo used the chance and simply swung the sword to the side. Chiaki ducked and fired at the same time, hitting Ringos cheek. A small cut appeared. However, Ringo also landed a small blow on her and a cut appeared on Chiakis forehead. Both panted slightly now. 'Shit, what do I do?', thought Chiaki.

Chiaki looked up. A few meters behind Ringo stood Furuichi, making some weird gestures. She looked dumbfounded at him, until she realized he had given her hints how to defeat Ringo. After a few moments of thinking she grasped the contents behind his movements. Right, he knew how to fight her! But the way he showed her was really dangerous. Someone like him could use this strategy without problems, but for her it was a really difficult task: getting really close to Ringo.

‑

"You sure she doesn't need help?", asked Lamia. "I don't know. Right now, I''m thinking whether or not I shall intervene. My strategy is already clear. I would summon Schetalim and use Chiakis pistol or summon someone just to get my speed and strength up. I prefer the last. Maybe Graphel? He's not too weak. He can be a little bitchy, though.", sighed Furuichi. "So you will help her?", asked Lamia bored. "Yeah. If she doesn't solve this in one or two minutes, I fuck Ringo up. No point in waiting any longer, I have to rule a school. I have to show everyone who's the boss.", said Furuichi with a half bored, half stern expression. Lamia just nodded.

‑

Chiaki panted. Her breath was unsteady, she was exhausted. Sure, Ringo sweated too, but she was in a much better condition. She had the upper hand, and Chiaki didn't see a single way how she could defeat her. If she got closer...but Ringo kept the distance with her sword. Desperate Chiaki fired another two shots, hoping to break the wooden sword. But all the effort she put in the fight was vain, in fact the odds had been against her from the very beginning. She opened her eyes in fear. Soon Ringo would defeat her, and even if the Reborn Red Tails were nearly defeated by the Red Tails, losing their leader would result in a loss.

‑

Furuichi sighed. "Really, this sucks. Chiaki has not a single chance, and now the fight even slowed down. I guess I'll help her now.", he said. "Very well, darling. But don't overdo it.", said Lamia concerned. Furuichi was wondering if she meant the poisoning or the damage that would be inflicted on Ringo. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, princess." Furuichi summoned Schetalim and let him take control. Infused with demonic power, he was now much stronger and faster, and perfect in using guns. In a blink of an eye he disappeared and appeared between Ringo and Chiaki. Wrapping his fist in demonic energy, he threw a punch at Ringo. Not hitting her directly, but rather using the shock wave, he pushed her a bit back. He immediately grabbed Chiakis guns, taking them before Chiaki could react. He disappeared again, suddenly standing behind Ringo. Before she could attack, he kicked her in the back, sending her flying a few meters back. He fired two shots, hitting her wrists. Ringo hissed in pain and dropped her sword.

Furuichi smirked and threw the pistol to the ground. He leaped at Ringo, punching her over and over again as if she were a sandbag. To end his attack, he hit her with both of his hands on her ears. With broken eardrums, she got on her knees and vomited in agony before finally passing out. Furuichi just turned around and walked towards Chiaki. "Wasn't that difficult, huh?", he grinned. Chiaki sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, if I'd be as strong as you maybe..." She waved at the Red Tails; the Reborn Red Tails had finally been defeated. Furuichi looked around. The bodies of his enemies laid unconscious on the ground, bruises all over them. "I guess this fight is settled!", he yelled. 'Now I just have to tell everyone the new situation at Ishiyama High.', he thought with a grin.


	18. The speech

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Another chapter on the train, this time on the ride back. The game was a huge success, we won. It was a little easy going at first, but after some time it was overloaded with tension and critical moments. But fuck it, we won. We had good seats in the stadium, we could see everything clearly. And smoking was not prohibited – lucky me.**

 **This is the aftermath of the fight, after this chapter there'll be just a little comedy. This chapter will – sadly – be fairly short; there's not much to say. I can say even now that I was happy to write this story and a sequel will follow, that's for sure. I already have some good ideas, but the story won't take place at Ishiyama High. And Furuichi won't be a doctor, as I mentioned a few chapters ago. The sidestory I m currently writing cover it all for now.**

 **Nothing left to say, enjoy this little chapter!**

It was the day after the fight; not many students had come to Ishiyama High, most were injured at the hospital. Ebian, Kankuro and Nasu came, as well as the Devils Squad and the Red Tails. Ringo had been hospitalized. The other groups had at least two or three members present, attendance was mandatory. Nobody dared to neglect the speech of Furuichi, the General. By now everyone had found out what happened: Furuichi had taken over the school.

Everyone had gathered in the assembly hall. Furuichi stood in the front, the three Omens behind his back. He looked around; in the front row stood Chiaki and Yuka, as well as other leading members of the other gangs. Furuichi breathed in and cleared his voice. "Fellow students. Comrades.", he spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Yesterday was a great day in the history of this infamous school. Once ruled by the Red Tails and the Tohoshinki, then taken over by Oga, Ishiyama High finally has a new leader: me. But of course, I don't wanna be your king. What would grant me the right to rule you all? The strongest one will always be on top of Ishiyama, that's for sure. And right now, I'm the strongest one. But all of that is just a shadow to all of the things you have done for me. Without my comrades Ebian, Kankuro and Nasu, without the Red Tails and the Devils Squad, none of my plans would have worked out."

He continued his speech after a brief moment of silence. "And as every good leader does, victory, strength, achievements, even the efforts alone will be rewarded. I know, I don't promised you anything – most of you at least. But now you shall get what you deserve. To the Red Tails for helping me out: I gave you the victory against the Reborn Red Tails, and as long as I rule, I grant you the protection from every male delinquent. I also grant you the right to be the first to ask girls to join your gang. To the Devils Squad: I let you defeat the Yamazaki group. But that isn't the only thing you'll receive: as long as I rule, Yamazakis henchmen aren't allowed to act out any deeds or let new members join them. At last but not least, my friends that helped me willingly out, the three Omens behind me. I know you're not really interested in getting control over Ishiyama, I know you just want to fight. To you I say: every time a new, strong opponent appears, you shall be the first to take him down! And I will always be at your disposal if you want a _real_ fight."

Furuichi ended his speech, letting everyone think about it. He offered them great deals and rewards; nobody should complain. And as he looked into the crowd and at the Omens, everyone nodded or grinned. He really had satisfied the whole school – at least all his allies. This was an incredible achievement; maybe the first time somebody had done this, and maybe he even was the first to unify the whole school. To be honest, he already had done it once, convincing everyone to fight against Akumano High. 'I'm a genius.', he thought and smiled.

‑

Furuichi sat in the classroom at the first floor, facing Akihisa. He yawned bored and took a sip of a pack of juice. "You weren't at Teimo High.", he stated. "I'm not much of a fighter.", Akihisa just said. Furuichi nodded. "By the way, Furuichi, you asked about this girl..." "You mean Akira?", asked Furuichi. "Yeah. I did some research; she was known as a delinquent at her middle school. Apparently she had always been fascinated with the Red Tails; it is even rumored her family is somewhat involved with them.", said Akihisa. "I knew it!", smiled Furuichi. "No matter how hard you try, people will always notice you're a delinquent.", he said. Akihisa nodded in agreement.

"Sup, guys!", a female voice said. Bot looked at the door; Yuka, Chiaki and Akira entered the classroom, holding a back. "We brought something to celebrate the new ruler, General Furuichi.", mocked Akira him. "I hope you brought cookies.", Furuichi retorted, pushing the matter aside. "We did. So what ya gonna do now?", asked Yuka. "Well, first I want to point out that Akira was the first honeypot ever. I didn't fall for it a singe second – but you fell into my trap. Next time try better, girls. But I would never act against the Red Tails.", scolded Furuichi them. "We should have known. You're just too good.", sighed Chiaki. "Thanks. Well, I heard Oga will return for a day before leaving again, so I wanted to celebrate a little; his return and my victory. Yuka, Chiaki, Saturday evening barbecue at my place.", smiled Furuichi. "We'll be there.", nodded Chiaki.

‑

Furuichi had returned home. Lamia had been waiting for him. "How was the day, darling?", she asked. "Uh, well, you could say...average? I held a speech, pointed out the new rules, and invited Yuka an Chiaki over for the barbecue.", said Furuichi. "Barbecue?", asked Lamia confused. "Yeah, I'll celebrate a little. The whole Ishiyama gang will come over, it will be Saturday evening. I asked my parents to stay out of the house, Honoka should be here, though. I also asked some other guys to come over, namely Hecadoth, Agiel and your mother." "M-my mother?", stuttered Lamia. "Of course! We have to tell her the pleasant news and you did not see her for a long time, right?", smiled Furuichi. Lamia nodded with a small blush, obviously happy.

‑

The next workdays Furuichi spent with strolling through Ishiyama High, beating the last resistance out of the students. As no defiance was left, he finally began to ease up. He left all the work to the Omens – especially Nasu and his Poltergeists – and hung out with Akihisa and/or the Red Tails. He also requested the Poltergeists to compose a school hymn. Much to his satisfaction, they did, and it sounded really well. He enjoyed his time at school, knowing the rest of the year would be one of the best times in his life. When the weekend neared, he began with the preparations for the barbecue. He worked hard, wanting to hold the best party ever; and surely, this party would become legendary, he just knew it.


	19. Barbecue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: The last chapter. First of all: a big thank you to everyone who read it. An even bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed it, and the biggest one goes to Devlin Dracul, for always reviewing, criticizing and helping me out. The incident with a certain demon lord in this chapter is maybe the greatest hint he gave me. Thank you!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this story. I put much effort in it, trying to make it interesting, funny and tensing. I don't know if it worked, but considering how much views I got – around 300 a week – I think it had become quite popular; although maybe not the greatest. I gave my best to keep the story line fluent, I tried my best writing the lemons. I think I never cared so much for a story.**

 **I hope you'll like this last chapter, and I'd be happy if you will read the sequel. The current working title is "The General being a General", although I also consider "The General becoming a General" or "The General becoming a Baron", I'm not sure yet. Maybe it'll be another. But I think this was a good hint what the sequel will be about! So enjoy the last and maybe most funny chapter of the story "The General takes over"!**

Furuichi and Lamia had prepared everything. The guest list was long: Oga, Hilda, Misaki, Honoka, Tojo, Himekawa, Kunieda, Kanzaki, Natsume, Shiroyama, Chiaki, Yuka, Hecadoth, Agiel, Laymia...Aizawa and Jinno wouldn't come, but maybe somebody suddenly tagged along, who knows. To be prepared, Furuichi bought food for 25 people, expecting something to happen. And some of the people could eat incredible amounts. He asked his parents to buy the drinks – he had to buy beer, but he was too young – and had now tons of beer and lemonade.

He already lit the grills, letting the charcoal get hot, when the bell rang. "This sweet sound, sounding so aggressive and demanding...definitely Oga.", he said to Lamia and went to open the door. "Oi, Furuichi!" "Dah, Furuchin!" Oga and Beel greeted him with a big smile, Hilda just gave a silent nod. "Lamia's in the garden, just join her. We'll start in a few minutes.", said Furuichi. "The little brat is here?", asked Oga. "Yeah. I mean...we're dating.", squirmed Furuichi. Hilda looked a little shocked, but Oga just grinned even more and patted Furuichi on the shoulder. He gave him a thumbs up and went to the garden.

After about ten minutes everyone except the Pillar demons had arrived, hanging out in the garden, chatting lazily. Honoka was staring at most of them with big eyes. Sure, she knew Misaki, but the Tohoshinki – except Kunieda – and all the other people were new to her. She looked in awe at Tojo, amazed by his muscles. A little confused she looked at Himekawas _interesting_ and _unique_ hair and Kanzakis chain piercing.

The Red Tails, especially Nene, blushed and conversed with Misaki, the founder of the Red Tails, the first leader. Misaki, now grown up, was teaching the girls about how the rules should be changed and talked about "old" times, smiling and drinking.

Hilda caught up with Lamia, Oga took Furuichi aside and asked the usual questions about his relationship with Lamia. Furuichi answered honestly, proud and lewd and told Oga about how he now ruled Ishiyama, earning another big grin.

‑

Finally, after the put the first sausages on the grill, the bell rang again. Furuichi opened the door, seeing Hecadoth, Agiel, Laymia – and Eno. Without his wet nurses. "W-wait, Eno? What are you doing here? And where's Yolda and the rest?", he asked confused, panicking a little. What if Eno found out about Lamia? And even so, a little brat at such a party? "The Great Lord thought it is time to get more independent and told our master to come with us, but without company. Is there a problem?", asked Laymia. "Well, not directly...but he should go to bed early – if he sleeps here.", evaded Furuichi the question. "But what am I talking. Come in, come in! We're in the garden.", he said and let everyone in.

‑

The Ishiyama gang, along with the demons, was now in the garden. Everyone held a drink in his hands, waiting for Furuichi to say something. "So...I invited you all over to thank you, to celebrate this morons return and the fact I rule a school now. I guess that's it.", said Furuichi. "Oh? Isn't there something else?", smirked Oga, implying a certain theme. "I don't know what you mean.", said Furuichi frosty. If Eno was to find out about Lamia, he'd throw a goddamn tantrum! "So let's start! Burn down the house! Cheers!", yelled Furuichi and raised his glass. "Cheers!"

Everyone stood in the garden, chatting. Furuichi went over to Oga. "Oga you bastard! What was that sick joke?", he asked angry. "Joke? Don't know what you're talking about.", grinned Oga with an evil smile. "Or do you mean –" Before Oga could finish his sentence, Furuichi shoved his hand over Ogas mouth and muffled his voice. "Oga. Please." Oga mumbled something and shut up, changing the discussion.

‑

While the gang was chatting, Hecadoth was forced by Agiel to wear an apron and to take care of the grill. "That damn thing here isn't hot enough!", he shouted in anger. Himekawa, slightly drunk, heard it and grinned. "The only hot things here are Ogas wife, sister and Furuichis girlfriend!", he laughed out loud. "Hey! Aoi-nee-san is hot too!", shouted Nene, but it was too late. Eno looked at Furuichi with a puzzled look. "G-girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" "Erh, well...", stuttered Furuichi. "And she's here? Can you introduce her to me?", asked Eno curious. "I wanna know more about girls.", said Eno with an innocent smile. "Erhm, yeah, I _could_ , but...", mumbled Furuichi and blushed. "Hm? What's wrong?", asked Eno. Lamia, who stood next to Furuichi, blushed heavily. Agiel, aware of Enos crush on Lamia, tried to distract him. "Hey master, do you want a drink?" "No! I wanna meet his girlfriend!", yelled Eno.

Kanzaki overheard this sentence and looked confused at Eno. "Huh? She's right there.", he said and pointed at Lamia. The demons, Furuichi and Oga had a shocked expression on their faces. "W-what?", whispered Eno, tears forming in his eyes. The air around him became extremely hot, small flames bursting out around him. "Oh shit! Calm him down!", yelled Furuichi. Suddenly Tojo came by, drunk. He ate a nearly raw sausage, impaled on a stick. "Hey, it's fucking hot here!", he said. He saw the blurry air and flames around Eno and decided to point the sausage in his direction, trying to roast it. "Oi, Himekawa, I found a better grill!", he laughed. "He...he uses me as a grill...and that idiot Furuichi tainted _my_ beautiful Lamia...", Eno muttered, heat rising further. Himekawa, who had come over to cook a sausage by himself, had a smug grin on his lips. "Oh yeah, Furuichi _really_ tainted her.", he laughed. Eno was still too innocent to understand this; Laymia wasn't.

Furuichi had to use his last resort; after thinking of countless scenarios, he could only find one way to calm Eno down. "H-hey, Eno, I got a brand new console! And I bought some very cool games! It's really amazing!", he said overenthusiastic. Eno sniffled and looked up. "R-really?" "Of course! Just go into my room and feel free to play as much as you want!" Eno cracked a little smile before he ran to Furuichis room. "Hey, Furuichi, you took our new grill away!", said Tojo half-joking, half-disappointed. "Oh, I am really sorry about that, but I saved your sorry asses.", sighed Furuichi. He bowed down to Lamia and whispered: "At least he didn't say he'll use his army against me." Lamia sighed and nodded. "Hey, Furuichi.", they heard Laymia say.

‑

"So you're dating my daughter now.", said Laymia. "Y-yeah.", said Furuichi. "And the guy with this unique haircut said you had tainted her, so I can be fairly sure you already had sexual intercourse?" "Yes, mum, we had sex.", muttered Lamia and blushed a little. Laymia sighed. "My my.", she said. "Anything wrong with that?", asked Furuichi concerned. "Hm? No, no. my daughter has really grown up.", Laymia smiled. "I'm pretty sure you'll make her happy.", she added. "Why do both of you sound like we are either married or engaged?", asked Furuichi deadpanned. Both women shrugged their shoulders with a smile. Laymia cleared her voice. "Because of your relationship, Lamia...I guess you'll stay here?", she asked. Lamia nodded. "I'm fine with it, but you have to tell it Dr. Furcas. And you have to tell Eno, but I'm sure both get over with it. The doctor has enough rears to stare at, and Eno is still young. And definitely too young for you." All three sighed. "Shall we put that aside and resume? I'm hungry by now?", asked Furuichi. "You're good at distracting someone and change the topic. No wonder you took over a school.", smiled Laymia. Furuichi blushed, and after they heard a little rumble, Laymia blushed too. "I guess I'm hungry, too."

‑

Eno was still in Furuichis room, either gaming or sleeping. No one really cared, not even the Pillar demons. They were all chatting happily, drinking and eating. Most of them were either drunk or tipsy by now, causing them to burst out in laughter at every small and silly joke. Oga sat beside Furuichi and was talking gibberish like best friends too, Lamia leaned against Furuichi and cuddled with him. Kanzaki was talking to Yuka, getting closer and closer, causing both to blush. Obviously they had fallen for each other. Hilda was talking with Laymia, while Honoka – she was still up – talked with Hecadoth. She had blush and was impressed by his looks and character, slowly developing a small crush on him. Agiel was flirting with Kunieda, or rather harassing her; Kunieda did not seem to be angry, though. Misaki was laughing and laughing, talking to Nene about more old Red Tails stuff. Basically, everyone was having a good time.

‑

"Fuck.", groaned Furuichi as he opened his eyes. He was in the living room, lying on the floor. "Waking up with a hangover, great.", he mumbled. He looked down and saw he was only on his boxers; Lamia laid next to him, only in her underwear. 'Lacy...', he thought, but shook his head to get a little clear. He tried to remember last night. Piece by piece his memory came back. He looked around. Everyone was still there, lying either on the floor or on various pieces of furniture. Himekawa was snoring and laid on the table, his Hawaii shirt unbuttoned, showing his slender body. Oga and Beel were on the rug, as well as Hilda and Nene. Kunieda was on one of the couches, using Agiels breasts as a pillow. On the other couch was his sister – in the arms of Hecadoth. Kanzaki and Yuka also had embraced each other, sleeping on the floor. Lastly, Chiaki, Misaki and Laymia had somewhat cuddled together. The other males were lying on the floor alone, snoring loudly.

"Why is everyone just in his underwear?", muttered Furuichi. He remembered last night – except for a small, probably embarrassing part. He sighed and stood up, getting enough aspirin for everyone. He put it on the dining table, together with enough classes and water. He started making coffee and put the leftovers on the table. Finally he took a photo with his phone of the situation.

Awaken by the smell of the coffee, everyone yawned and stood up. "Shit, I'm fucking wasted.", muttered Kanzaki. "Such a headache.", mumbled Tojo. Shitfaced everyone took aspirin and lazily sat down on the chairs and couches. Furuichi gave them a coffee and everyone started eating; sometimes someone stood up and ran to the toilet. After that they could always hear the splashing noises of someone vomiting into the toilet. Furuichi took a stroll to the garden, looking out. "Oh my God, we wrecked havoc.", he said. It was chaos outside, litter everywhere. One grill had been turned upside down, and he was pretty sure that someone hat puked against the wall – and over into their neighbors garden.

"What the fuck did we do last night?", asked Oga; he had a mustache drawn on his face. "I'm not sure if I want to know.", said Laymia tired. Everyone took out his or her phone, searching for evidence. "Hey, check this out.", said Kanzaki and showed them a video of them playing the Kings game. "That's nothing, just look at this picture.", said Furuichi and showed them the picture of this morning. All the girls, as well as Kanzaki and Hecadoth, blushed brightly. Then they looked down. "Fuck! How could I not see this?!", yelled Kunieda suddenly. Apparently she – as well as all the others – not noticed she was just in her underwear. Hastily they looked for their clothes and dressed, causing trouble. Especially the boys took the chance to check out the girls; someone even let out a whistle. When Himekawa looked through his phone, he found a suspiciously long video. He gulped and opened it; it was the whole last night. Oga got a glimpse of it and grabbed the phone, linking it with the TV and playing it from start.


	20. The video

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: I had a long note in the last chapter, thinking it would be chapter 20. well, I thought one chapter more would be nice and had planned a lemon with Furuichi and Lamia. But now I decided to push things further; most people will be OOC, and I think after this two years Honoka is 15yo, too. Makes sense, right? And I may ship her with Hecadoth, who knows. And yeah, in this "bonus" chapter they play the Kings game and there will be nudity etc. I excluded Himekawa and Tojo, because they both have a girl in the manga with whom they are in love – kinda, at least. I'll give you some spoilers: yes, I don't think Kunieda will get Oga; honestly, I find the yuri with Agiel hilarious – but possibly, nevertheless. That said, enjoy this chapter and see you in another story!**

(this chapter takes place after Eno left and they got drunk enough)

They have had a lot of fun in the garden; at least until Chiaki was so drunk that she puked three times in a row, hitting the wall and the garden on the other side. They decided to let her sober up a little, so Chiaki went to rinse her mouth with some water and stopped drinking – for now. "It's a little chilly, let's go inside.", said Misaki. Everyone spoke a little blurry, just like every drunk person.

After they had sat down, Himekawa saw a chopstick and got the great idea of playing a certain game. "Hey guys, time to play a little something! Furuichi, get some chopsticks over here." Furuichi grasped the idea and brought a pencil with him, marking every stick. They put the chopsticks in a cup. "Okay, at three. One...two...three!" Everyone grabbed a chopstick. "Oh, who's the king, baby?", smirked Himekawa. Everyone smiled, but knew that this guy made probably the most sick dares – except for Tojo, he'd probably just demand a fight. "Let's see...number three takes off his or her shirt." Chiaki blushed and took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Nobody else blushed, at least no male; they either had a girlfriend or was disappointed by her not existing breasts. Nene wanted to shout another slogan about the perks of small boobs, but Himekawa gathered the chopsticks. "One...two...three!"

"Oho? It's me.", said Laymia. "This is a very funny game. Number five kisses number eight!", she smiled. Shiroyama looked at his stick. "W-who's number eight?", he mumbled and blushed. They saw how Natsume became pale. "W-well, Shiro-chan...let's get over with it." They kissed each other and rinsed their mouths with beer afterwards. The next king was Oga. "Okay, here's the royal order: Furuichi..." "No, you have to use the numbers.", cut Furuichi him off. "How boring. Number two and number four, make out!", he grinned. "Yay, making out~", said Agiel happily. They could see Kunieda blush, and Agiel smiled brightly. She stood up and sat down next to Kunieda. She gently caressed her cheek, before taking her face in her heads, pulling her close. Agiel pressed her lips on Kuniedas, looking for entrance. Kunieda was caught off guard, and Agiel slipped her tongue in her mouth. She initiated a little battle between their tongues, causing Kunieda to moan. They separated, slightly panting, still connected by a small string of saliva. Kunieda blushed, and Agiel grinned. She gave her a peck on the lips and smiled even more. Nene and Chiaki had a shocked expression on their faces, Yuka seemed to be excited instead.

"Aoi-chan, I didn't know you could be so aggressive.", smirked Agiel. "Let's get to the next round, maybe you get another chance." But Tojo pulled the King. He smirked, but blushed suddenly. "N-number two k-kisses number five.", he stuttered. 'He's shockingly cute and innocent for one of the most dangerous guys around.', thought everyone. "Well, who are number two and five?", asked Yuka excited. Two pink haired ladies blushed a little. "Just like old times, huh?", joked Oga. Mother and daughter exchanged a quick, chaste kiss. A few seconds later Lamia held up her chopstick: "Time for my revenge! Number one and number seven, make out! Properly!"

Honoka blushed and showed her chopstick. "W-who's number one?", she asked shyly. They heard a mixture between a snarl and a chuckle. "It's me, young lady.", grinned Hecadoth. Furuichis jaw dropped. "W-w-wait!", he said, but Lamia shut his mouth. "The kings orders are absolute, darling.", she smiled. "W-well then...", stuttered Honoka and walked over to Hecadoth. She sat down on his lap and put her arms around him. He pulled her closer and both started kissing. Hecadoth, being the person he looked like, quickly turned it into a french kiss, getting a moan out of Honoka. They parted, and she looked with a huge blush at him. He smirked. Furuichi said nothing, his face showing anger, laughter and confusion.

‑

The game took a turn for the worse. Eager to top the previous king, everyone gave similar orders of making out and stripping. Everyone had stripped down to his underwear, causing blushes. 'This will end very bad.', thought Furuichi. And he was right; the atmosphere hat been heated up. Suddenly, without an order from everyone, Agiel pulled Kunieda in a heated kiss. She pulled away and licked her lips, looking at a blushing and confused Kunieda. "Aoi-chan, you're just to cute~", she whispered seductively. This incident had been the trigger for a chain of unwanted events. They lost focus, and soon groups had gathered, endulging in pleasure. Freed from their restrain by the intoxication from all the alcohol they drank, they passed out or – most likely those who were in the mood – focused solely on their partner. Oga, Shiroyama, Natsume and Tojo had passed out, as well as Nene and Hilda. Himekawa stood in the corner of the room, taping everything with his phone.

Furuichi could see how his sister begun to embrace Hecadoth. His eyes widened, but a small moan caused him to turn around. He saw Kanzaki and Yuka cuddling and Agiel assaulting Kunieda. Misaki, Chiaki and Laymia sat together, but he was unsure what would happen over there. He felt how Lamia embraced him from behind. "This is now officially an orgy, right, darling?", she whispered in his ear. "I guess.", she said slightly shocked. "Then why don't join?", she asked with a raspy voice. "H-hey, but everyone is here! Even my sister!" "Do you want to see how she becomes an adult? And besides, nobody is paying attention...", she whispered. Furuichi gulped. Aroused from the sight and Lamias words he turned around. "Fuck it.", he sighed. "No. Fuck _me_.", smiled Lamia.

‑

Honoka had embraced Hecadoth. He gently placed kisses at her lips and neck. "You're Furuichis little sister Honoka, right? He is very proud of you.", he muttered. "Yeah...and you're Hecadoth, the best co-worker of him.", she said. "Co-worker, yeah right.", said Hecadoth, but she didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice. "You're really grown up. You got the mind of an adult.", he stated. "If you had a brother like mine, you'll have to grow up fast.", she whispered. Hecadoth gently caressed her tummy and worked up to her breasts. "And you're grown up here, too.", he smirked. Honoka gasped for air and let out a small moan.

‑

Agiel saw how Hecadoth had his way with Furuichis sister. She knew what would happen, but she didn't care. There were more important things – like the sweet little Kunieda. "Aoi-chan~", she hummed. She kissed her again, letting Kunieda enter her mouth this time. Kunieda won the battle of the tongues and dominated her, licking the inside of her mouth. She liked the feeling of having the upper hand, but started to moan as soon as Agiel grabbed her breasts and started massaging them, taking especially care of her nipples. Agiel pulled away, so she could bring her face down to Kuniedas breast. Agiel sucked on them with force, licking the nipples, occasionally biting them gently. Agiel didn't care about lovey-dovey stuff, she immediately aimed for the real fun. Kunieda moaned from time to time. "Aoi-chan, your tits are so nice~"

Agiel slid her tongue down over stomach, planting kiss on her navel. She slipped a hand in Kuniedas pants. "Oh my, you are turned on~" Agiel finally pulled them down, showing Kuniedas wetness off. She slowly licked along the folds, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Kunieda bit her lower lip and groaned. Agiel spread her a little and licked faster, rubbing Kuniedas clitoris. "Oh, you're close? Can't let you have the fun all alone~", smirked Agiel and undressed. She laid down on Kunied, pressing their vaginas and breast firmly together. Agiel pulled her in a heated kiss and started moving. "Can you feel our pussies rubbing?", she whispered. She grind harder, letting out small moans. Soon after, both climaxed with a loud cry. Exhausted they rolled over and fell asleep.

‑

Meanwhile Kanzaki and Yuka were making out, moaning loudly. "Shit, those titties are great.", said Kanzaki. "I can do even greater things with them.", smirked Yuka. She went down on her knees, putting Kanzakis erection between them. "Lucky me.", grinned Kanzaki, as Yuka started moving her breasts. "Your dick's really hard, Kanzaki.", giggled Yuka. "You're talking too much, Paako.", said Kanzaki, pulling her mouth down and putting his penis in it. Yuka let out a sound of protest, but started moving nevertheless. "Yes, suck it.", moaned Kanzaki. "Shit, where did you learn this, Paako? Don't you girls have this stupid rule?" "Yeah, but we have needs and dildos.", answered Yuka while licking along the shaft. "But fuck the rules and fuck me. Literally.", she said and stood up. She turned around and bowed down a little, letting Kanzaki enter. "Fuck, this pussy's tight!", groaned Kanzaki as he started moving. Both panted and soon they were near their orgasms. "Paako, I'm cumming!" "Do it inside!" "What?!", yelled Kanzaki and tried to pull out, but Yuka smashed her hips back and caused both to climax. Kanzaki accidentally let out his semen inside her. It was quite the amount, a little dropped even out. "You stored some loads up, huh? Your cum's dribbling out.", grinned Yuka. "Stupid! What if you get pregnant?!", said Kanzaki angry. "Then Futaba has someone to play with.", said Yuka. "She already has my father.", sighed Kanzaki. "I don't call you Paako for nothing, you know." "Stop complaining.", said Yuka and pulled him down on the couch. "Ready for round two?" Kanzaki just sighed.

‑

Laymia looked around. "Everyone's having fun.", she sighed and sat down in front of Misaki and Chiaki. "I didn't have a man in years.", she said with a sad expression. "What's with Lamias father?", asked Chiaki curious, but Laymia waved her hand. "Long story with a sad ending." Even more interested if she was a widow or just divorced, Chiaki opened her mouth, but the look in Laymias eyes let her shut up instead. "Don't tell me you haven't fucked anyone the past years?", asked Misaki with big eyes. "I mean, look at this tits!" She grabbed Laymias breasts. "These boobs are amazing! Firm, big...and you got smooth skin. Fuck, you look gorgeous! You're a MILF, no, you look even younger than one.", said Misaki with a smile. "Technically she is one.", said Chiaki. "The youth today..", smiled Laymia. "Yeah, we're reckless and have no respect.", giggled Misaki and continued to fondle Laymias breast. "No fair!", shouted Laymias and took revenge by massaging Misakis breasts. "You really are desperate.", muttered Chiaki. "Like you're one to talk!", said Misaki. "Eh?", yelled Chiaki, as she was pulled on the floor by Laymia. She pinned her down and kissed her, while Misaki started to lick Laymias breasts.

‑

"Even your mother.", mumbled Furuichi. "I don't care.", said Lamia. Furuichi and she were wrestling on the ground, kissing each other. Furuichi pouted. "What is it, darling?" "I don't wanna show you off to everyone, princess. You're _mine_ , mine alone.", whispered Furuichi. "Well, I guess then I have to keep on this stuff.", grinned Lamia and pulled Furuichis penis out. "And now shut the fuck up and please me."

‑

"Did we really do this?", gulped Furuichi. The video had ended and everyone had a huge blush on his face. "I-I guess.", stuttered Laymia. Oga laid on the ground, bursting out in laughter. Honoka had the biggest blush, looking down and occasionally at Furuichi. "What's up, honey?", asked Hecadoth and embraced her. "H-honey?", asked Honoka shocked. "Hey, I may be ruthless, but I take care of the girl I'm dating!", he said. "W-we are dating?" Honoka nearly fainted. "Well, I have to take responsibility. And besides, you're cute, lovely, sweet, beautiful..." "Hecadoth, if you want to continue this lovey-dovey, go upstairs.", pouted Furuichi. "Is it because she's your sister?", asked Hecadoth with a grin. "Maybe. But the main reason is my hangover. I can't stand sweetness right." "Aww, darling, calm down.", frowned Lamia, but her eyes smiled.

After an hour everybody had finally calmed down. Honoka sat on Hecadoth' lap again, Yuka and Kanzaki embraced each other on the couch, the others stood in the living room. "Well...that was a hell of a party.", sighed Furuichi. "It was really nice all of you could come over. Until next time!"

 **A/N: Finally, the story is finished! I kept most lemons in this chapter rather short, mainly because I didn't want to write them. Yuri? Yeah, right. I'm really sure none of this yuri would happen, but I thought you'd like it. Look out for the sequel, see ya later!**


	21. TeaserTrailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Is this an extra chapter? Yes! No! This is a teaser/trailer for the sequel. Although not every sentence will occur, it should give you some nice hints for what will happen later...**

"What do you think? Boy or girl?" "I hope for a boy." "I hope your hope won't be crushed this time."

‑

"She looks just like you!" "Sad but true."

‑

"I wonder if that was the best day in my life or the worst" "Probably both."

‑

"Welcome to the family!" "Literally."

‑

"How was your day?" "How fun was giving birth?"

‑

"That looks suspicious." "Don't worry." "Now I am worried."

‑

"You look like shit." "I feel like shit." "Just like old times."

‑

"One day you'll have to fight." "I know." "Are you ready?" "Have I ever been?"

‑

"That wound looks bad." "Nah, it's just half as bad." "Unlike your jokes."

‑

"You know, this cut looks really ugly." "Just like your face."

‑

"Don't you die on me!" "Say the magic word." "Do you wanna be buried or cremated?"

‑

"Can't believe we survived this." "I raised a demon child." "I'm still raising two."

‑

"Are you crying?" "No, I'm pissing with my eyes."

‑

"Is it over?" "I guess."

 **A/N: See you in a few days! If everything works out, the schedule for the new story will be Monday and Thursday. Hope you'll read it.**


End file.
